Another Chance To Love You
by ajnab36330
Summary: It has been four years since twenty-two-year-old Annabelle Tillman last saw her ex-girlfriend Simone Bradley. They are given a chance to start again. Will it last this time?
1. Pretty Please With Madonna On Top

A/N: The sequel is completed. I will add chapters as I get them typed out. Please bare with me and I will make sure to get them posted as fast as possible.

Once again I do not own the Loving Annabelle characters. They belong to Katherine Brooks. I only own the characters of my own invention. ENJOY!

Chapter 1 Pretty Please With Madonna On Top

The sun slowly rose that morning signaling the end of one life and the beginning of another. 22-year-old Annabelle Tillman awoke to the rays shining in her hotel room and yawned. In just ten short hours, she would be standing in front of all those people in that ugly tux waiting for the day to be over. She wondered why she had ever agreed to this in the first place, and reminded herself of what a good friend she was. She thought back to the day it happened and groaned.

"Be my best woman!" Sam pleaded on her hands and knees.

"You look like a retard! Get up!" Annabelle laughed trying to pull her friend up but Sam wouldn't budge.

"Not until you say yes." Sam pleaded again this time clasping her hands in front of her.

"Ugh! I don't want to!" Annabelle sighed deeply. She hated weddings with a passion.

"Aww come on! Please! Pretty please with Madonna on top?!" Sam pleaded again inching forward on her knees causing Annabelle to laugh again.

"Madonna, eh?! How can I ever pass that up?!" Annabelle finally consented and Sam hopped up off the floor.

Annabelle sighed and threw the blankets off of her and got out of bed. She walked towards the bathroom to take a shower before starting her day. Four years had passed since her sentence in purgatory had occurred. She had gone on to Oxford University to study music and would be graduating in a month. Four years was a long time to move on and heal. Annabelle had ended up getting back together with her ex-girlfriend, Kara, while at Oxford but the love she felt for Kara was not enough to match the love she had for Simone Bradley. In the end they had agreed it was better to remain friends and split up again. Even though Annabelle had Simone's phone number, she never called her. Sam had told her Simone got another teaching job offer after her newspaper article was published, which made Annabelle glad. She always felt guilty for what had happened, but never regretted it.

Annabelle stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade over her body and soothe her sore muscles. She had flown in from England the day before and was still feeling tired from the flight. Soon the hot water ran out and she had no choice but to get out of the shower. As she pulled on her robe, she could distantly hear her cell phone going off in the other room. Sighing loudly she rolled her long brown highlighted hair into one of the towels and went to find it. The noise was annoying and she knew the only way to silence it was to answer.

"Are you here yet?!" a voice on the other end demanded causing her to roll her eyes.

"No I'm standing here in a hotel room wrapped in a robe for the hell of it!" Annabelle sarcastically replied causing the caller to laugh.

"Yay! Hurry up and get your lazy ass over here! We got to rehearse!" the caller ordered happily laughing again.

"Listen you hyena, my ass is not last, it's just jet lagged!" Annabelle laughed as well switching the phone to her other ear.

"Ok, then get your jet lagged ass over here so we can rehearse! I got to go! See you soon!" the caller laughed one more time and hung up.

Annabelle shook her head and started toweling her hair dry. She had kept her highlights from her high school days because it was her first act of rebellion against her mother. After four years of not seeing her mother, Annabelle had gotten used to the fact she didn't have one. Her mother was still in the California State Senate, but Annabelle no longer associated herself with the woman.

The day she graduated from St. Theresa's School for Girls, she had completed the stipulation of her trust fund her father had left her. $5million dollars had immediately become available to her, but she didn't care about the money. She would give it all up to have him back with her again.

While living in England, she had gotten a job giving guitar lessons and used the money she earned to live off of. The $5 million had collected interest over the years she hadn't touched it and had almost doubled in her account by now. She was thankful for getting out from under her mother's thumb and thanks to Oxford University's generous full scholarship into their music program she was able to further distance herself from her mother.

Thinking about all of this made Annabelle hungry. She got up and dressed, then went to the restraunt in the hotel for breakfast. After eating a plate full of waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon she paid her bill and exited the hotel to drive to the wedding rehearsal.

The minute she had landed from the airport the day before, she had taken a cab to a car dealership to purchase her dream car. She'd always wanted one, but her mother had refused her time and time again. Now she was behind the wheel of the long awaited vehicle. Annabelle adjusted the radio volume and shifted the gears of her cherry on top red Porsche. As she drove to the familiar house where the wedding was going to take place, a distant memory made her smile. Soon she was arriving at the Bayfront Beach Community with its row of spacious beach houses and pulled up in front of number 11.

She parked the car, got out, and walked to the door to ring the bell. It still looked the same as it did four years ago. Annabelle heard footsteps on the other side and braced herself for the attack she was about to get. The door opened, and an older Samantha Davis stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed pulling Annabelle in for a hug.

"It hasn't been that long, Sam! I saw you last week remember?! You were om the floor begging!" Annabelle teased her friend who laughed.

"Shut up!" Sam laughed again and closed the door behind her. Candace is in a right state. Nothing seems to be going right." Sam explained as they walked through the house to the beach in back.

"I only have one duty, here!" Annabelle reminded Sam who laughed again.

"Don't let Candace hear you say that, she might murder you!" Sam said as they walked down the beach where the others were waiting.

An arch had been built and stood on the beach with roses, lilacs, and geranium flowers wrapping around it. On each side of the aisle were fifty chairs side by side in rows of ten. Annabelle wondered just how many people were coming.

"Umm, exactly how many people are coming, Sam?!" Annabelle questioned scanning the seats.

"About 500 guests as far as I know. Why?" Sam replied turning to see the look of shock on Annabelle's face.

"500?!" Annabelle exclaimed in awe. "I have to stand up there in that god awful monkey suit in front of 500 people?!" Annabelle panicked causing Sam to laugh again.

"Sorry! Me and Jordan couldn't decide who we wanted to come so we invited everyone we knew." Sam shrugged sheepishly.

"Small and intimate my ass!" Annabelle scoffed spying the guest list on a table they were passing. She picked it up and scanned the names. Almost all of them she knew. Her eyes widened at one of the names, Simone Bradley.

"Wow." Annabelle whistled coming to a stop in mid step.

"What?" Sam asked looking at Annabelle's new expression of despair.

"She's gonna be here?" Annabelle asked slowly looking at the name again.

"Yeah. Candace invited her. She doesn't know you will be here though." Sam shrugged walking again.

"Wow." Annabelle repeated and fell silent.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Sam asked looking at her friend's anxious expression.

"I'll be fine. Promise." Annabelle sighed, took a cigarette out of her pack, and lit it up.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle." I honestly wasn't thinking when Candace told me she had invited her." Sam apologized stopping to look at Annabelle. The pain of lost love was still there.

"I said its fine. Don't let this ruin your day. Let's get this damn rehearsal over with so we can do more exciting stuff!" Annabelle shook her head at Sam and smiled.

"Alright! Come on!" Sam laughed and continued towards the arch.

Annabelle saw Candace and Jordan standing there deep in conversation. As they got closer she realized they were discussing the processional march for the wedding. Annabelle saw a podium standing in back of the arch and frowned.

"I think all the maids maids should walk down at the same time and the best women should come behind them with Sam and I coming last." Jordan was saying not realizing Annabelle was there.

"Best women?! There are two now?!" Annabelle demanded looking furiously at Sam.

"Yeah. I have one and Jordan has one." Sam replied looking at Annabelle sheepishly.

"Oh." Annabelle realized and got quiet.

"So what do you think of the set up?" Jordan asked standing next to Sam and putting her arm around her.

"It looks good to me. Let's just hope the laughing hyena doesn't forget her vows." Annabelle laughed and nudged Sam playfully.

"Oh really funny!" Sam replied sarcastically mock laughing.

"You'll be fine sweetie." Jordan assured her as she laughed too.

"Let's get this over with!" Annabelle said again and took her place at the front of the arch.

The rehearsal went smoothly for everyone and as soon as it was over Sam, Annabelle, and Jordan all got into Sam's Mercedes and went out for a night on the town.


	2. My Last Hood Rat Act

Chapter 2 My Final Hood Rat Act

The secret location for Sam's bachelorette party, turned out to be an empty warehouse used for paintball competitions. Simone Bradley got the text from her best friend Candace informing her of its location the day of the party. Simone laughed as she reread the text message.

"Warehouse is on College Street. Prepare to be shot with paintball pellets!"-C

"Paintball?! Why not a traditional party crashing the other bride's party?"-S

"We thought of that but Jordan forbid it."-C

"Alright! LOL! I will be there soon."-S

"Okay!"-C

Simone navigated her blue Audi Coop towards the address Candace gave her after picking up the woman she was dating, Lara Campbell. After losing Annabelle the way she did four years before, Simone didn't really date or speak to other women. She held out hope that Annabelle would come to her senses and reconcile with her. After all these years, Simone still loved her but had no idea where she was. Candace hadn't said if Annabelle was coming to the wedding or not, and she secretly hoped she did just to get a glance of what she looked like now.

Simone drove up to the warehouse and could hear music blasting from the inside of it. Several cars were parked in front of it and Simone saw Candace standing at the entrance greeting people. Simone parked her car, cut the engine off, and got out of her car. As they headed for the entrance she clicked the lock button on the car remote.

"You made it!" Candace laughed seeing her friend walking up.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard to find." Simone laughed hugging her friend. "You remember Lara?" Simone added gesturing to her date.

"Sure. Hi! Nice to see you again." Candace smiled shaking the other woman's hand.

"So where is the bride?" Simone asked looking around for Sam.

"She's in there torturing people with a paintball gun." Candace laughed and walked inside with them leaving security to deal with other guests that arrived.

As they walked toward where Candace had last seen Sam, they saw a figure run across the floor and dive behind one of the inflatable barricades scattered around the floor. Another figure ran after the first and dove over it as well. They stood and watched what was going to happen, and saw a third figure peak out behind a door frame to their right. The first figure nodded to the second, and they both shot up at the same time firing at the third figure. The third figure was hit by a number of red and blue paint ball pellets and slowly started falling to the floor in mock agony screaming. The other two figures took their helmets off and high-fived each other. As Simone watched, they shared a kiss and headed over towards where they had "killed" the other person. Simone gasped when she saw who they were. It was Annabelle and Kara.

Candace heard the gasp and turned around to see the look on Simone's face. She immediately wished the ground would swallow her up for causing her friend this pain.

"So they are together now?" Simone asked as they continued to walk towards the back.

"Not unless you count 'friends with benefits' together." Candace shrugged looking around for her sister.

They walked through the door frame they had seen the third figure get hit at and could distantly hear laughter coming from outside the building.

"Multiples of seven this time!" someone said laughing while the others joined in.

"1" voice number one called out.

"2" voice number two called out.

"3" voice number three called out.

"4" voice number one called out.

"5" voice number two called out.

"6" voice number three called out.

"8" voice number one sang out.

"About fucking time!" voice number one exclaimed and all three laughed.

Candace, Simone, and Lara walked towards the laughter and found Annabelle, Kara, and Sam standing outside with a joint and a bottle of tequila.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Candace asked seeing them passing the joint around.

"Smoking, getting drunk, and playing a game." Sam replied honestly as she took the joint back and puffed on it. "What number are we on now?!" Sam added looking at the other two potheads.

"We just did seven you moron!" Kara laughed and took a hit off the joint that Sam had passed her.

"Oh yeah!" Sam remembered rolling her eyes. "Ok! Multiples of 8!" she added looking at Kara to start.

"1" Kara said.

"2" Annabelle said.

"3" Sam said.

"4" Kara said.

"5" Annabelle said.

"6" Sam said.

"7" Kara said.

"8" Annabelle said.

"Fuck! Not again!" She swore and grabbed the bottle of tequila and drank some of it.

Candace, Simone, and Lara joined in the laughter of the other three girls as they teased Annabelle good naturedly. A song started playing inside and Annabelle grabbed Kara's leading her back inside.

"I love this song! Let's dance!" Annabelle explained rushing back inside dragging Kara with her.

"Hey!" Sam grinned seeing her former teacher standing there.

"Hey yourself!" Simone laughed and hugged her.

"How are you?" Sam asked while she finished the joint she had been left with.

"Doing pretty good. It's been quiet around here the past four years without you around to liven things up." Simone said and nudged Sam playfully.

"Are you implying that Candace is boring?!" Sam asked causing Candace to punch her on the arm and Simone to laugh.

"No! But we both missed having you around." Simone laughed and shook her head.

"Ahhh! You sad, sad people!" Sam mock cried causing them to laugh again.

"Who are you?" Sam asked looking at Lara suspiciously.

"Oh! This is Lara Campbell, my date." Simone introduced her and she shook hands with Sam.

"When are you going to help me out damnit! Kara and Annabelle are killing me in there!" Sam exclaimed to her sister grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"We saw. Very dramatic performance!" Candace laughed and clapped.

"Eh, I try." Sam bowed and pouted at her sister trying to butter her up.

"I'll help this time. Go tell them to get ready for an ass kicking!" Candace consented as Sam dashed off.

They went back inside and saw Sam running up to the other girls. As they watched, Annabelle headed off towards the back of the building towards the bathroom.

Simone excused herself and headed for the bathroom too. When she entered the bathroom, she saw Annabelle standing at the sink washing her hands.

"Hello Annabelle. It's been a long time." Simone said startling the girl at the sink.

Annabelle looked at the reflection in the mirror and thought she was hallucinating. She splashed water on her face and rubber her eyes but the reflection didn't vanish.

"Ok! No more smoking pot and drinking tequila at the same time!" Annabelle muttered to herself.

Simone just stood there and smiled. Annabelle finally turned around and saw it wasn't a hallucination after all.

"Candace went all out this time!" Annabelle sighed in defeat ad her former teacher and lover stepped closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Simone asked looking into Annabelle's eyes.

"Stop. I got over you a long time ago. Excuse me." Annabelle shook her head, grabbed her stuff, and fled from the bathroom.


	3. I Do

Chapter 3 I Do

The next morning a hung over Annabelle lay in bed with Kara and thought back to her encounter with Simone the night before. She'd lied about being over her, she hadn't been over her for a long time. She couldn't forgive the fact that Simone hadn't had the guts to try and see how their relationship could have gone. She looked over at the clock and saw it was ten am and groaned. They had to be at the beach house in a couple of hours to get ready for the wedding.

Annabelle got up and headed for the shower. Her overnight drunken friends with benefits fuck fest with Kara had left her sore, sweaty, and sticky. The hot spray hit her body and helped sooth her aches and pains. She looked down her body and saw angry black and blue marks all down her torso. Not all of them were from paint ball pellets though, some were bite marks.

The curtain opened behind her and Kara stepped in the shower too, breaking Annabelle's train of thought.

"Thought I'd help save some water." Kara grinned sliding her arms around Annabelle's body.

"You're sucha liar." Annabelle laughed turning around to look at her fuck buddy.

"You're right. I missed this hot body of yours!" Kara laughed pulling Annabelle in for a kiss.

They kissed for a few moments before Annabelle pulled back and looked at Kara sadly. She worried their arrangement was going to end up hurting Kara in the end.

"You know I love you right." Annabelle said gazing into Kara's eyes.

"And I love you." Kara nodded smiling at Annabelle.

"But not in the same way. I worry that our arrangement will end up hurting you one day." Annabelle voiced her concerns causing Kara to shrug.

"Hearts mend. I knew what I was getting into when we agreed to this. I knew you came with baggage. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kara assured her and kissed her again.

"It's gonna suck in a couple months when this ends. No more booty calls." Annabelle teased causing Kara to laugh.

"Well we still got now, and we'll worry about then later, ok?" Kara smiled pulling Annabelle in for another kiss.

Their kissing led to another sex fest which resulted in all the hot water getting used up. They finally emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in bathrobes and hair twisted up in towels. Once they were dressed and their hair were up in matching buns for the wedding party they left the hotel room and made their way to the beach house for the wedding. It was pandemonium inside when they arrived. Candace found them and hurried them to the room where Sam was getting ready.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed as they came in.

Annabelle saw Sam standing in front of a mirror trying to tie her bow tie. She laughed at her friend's lack of progress and put her makeup bag down to go help her out. Once Sam's bow tie was fixed, Annabelle stood back and looked at her friend in awe.

"Wow!" Annabelle whistled appreciatively at her friend's appearance.

"I clean up good don't I?" Sam laughed grabbing her top hat to her tux and putting it on.

"Yeah you do!" Kara teased her earning her an elbow from Annabelle.

Sam laughed and started strutting herself around the room. Annabelle, Kara, and Sam's cousins shook their heads and laughed. A knock on the door made them stop laughing long enough to answer it.

"Don't come in! I'm naked!" Sam laughed through the closed door.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before!" her mother replied causing Sam to laugh harder.

Sam opened the door to find not only her mother, but Simone standing there. Simone had a camera in her hand, and a bag over her shoulder. Sam stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What?" she asked her mom hoping no one saw her.

"The photographer's here. I want her to take pictures of the wedding parties getting ready for the wedding album." her mother explained.

"That's not a good idea. The others aren't ready yet." Sam shook her head and stood in front of the door.

"Well tell them to hurry up then." her mother urged her not caring that Sam was trying to stop Simone from going inside.

"Annabelle is in there." Sam told Simone causing her to catch on.

"Sam's right, Mrs. Davis. This really isn't necessary." Simone agreed starting to put her camera away.

"Nonsense! Annabelle will be fine. Go tell them to finish getting dressed. I want pictures of them getting ready with clothes on. This isn't some kind of porn album!" her mother laughed not relenting.

Sam sighed and shook her head going back inside the room. Annabelle was dressed except for her bow tie, cumber band, and jacket. She was helping Kara fix her bow tie, and her cousins were putting on their makeup. Sam nodded towards Simone and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey guys. My mom wants pictures of us getting ready for the wedding." Sam explained with a sigh.

"Guess that means you have to strip then!" Annabelle replied not turning from tying Kara's bow tie.

Everyone laughed as Sam shut the door and Simone started taking pictures, Annabelle turned around then and froze seeing Simone there. She immediately turned back around and looked at Kara like a deer caught in head lights. Kara nodded and put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder for support. Annabelle went on getting ready trying to ignore the flash of the camera going off. She stood in front of the mirror to tie her bow tie, but in her nervousness she messed it up.

"Need some help?" Simone asked coming up behind Annabelle.

"No. I got it. Excuse me." Annabelle replied moving away from her.

Simone sighed and took some more pictures. Once Sam's mother was satisfied with the amount taken, they left the room to allow the girls to finish getting dressed. Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief, finished tying her bow tie, put her cumber band and jacket on, and then grabbed her makeup bag to put her makeup on. Once she was ready, Sam nodded and they all made their way out to the hallway where she was to meet her father.

Sam's dad stood next to the railing of the stairs looking thoughtful. He was dressed in a suit and tie and smiled when his daughter came up to him. Sam beamed at him as he looked his daughter over and laughed.

"You look better in a tux than your bother does!" Sam's father exclaimed as Sam spun around for him.

"Thanks!" Sam laughed and looked at her watch. "Shit! We have to get in line for the wedding march." Sam added motioning for Annabelle, Kara, and her cousins to come on.

They all lined up to walk out onto the beach. Annabelle could see the guests sitting down waiting for the wedding to start. Jordan and her wedding entourage joined them then and they lined up beside Sam and her entourage.

"You look beautiful!" Sam told her smiling.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Jordan grinned entwining her fingers with Sam.

They let go as "At Last" by Etta James was played by the band, and Annabelle started to walk forward. As she approached the people sitting in chairs on the beach she ignored the fact that Simone was looking at her. She walked to the arch and stood on the left hand side as Jordan's best woman arrived. Then Kara arrived and stood next to Annabelle. One of Jordan's cousins came next, followed by one of Sam's, and then the final two cousins came walking down the aisle. Once the last cousin had taken her place, the band switched to Wagner Lohengrin's Bridal Chorus and everybody that was sitting stood up. Sam made her way down the aisle with her father, and Jordan brought up the rear with hers. As they arrived, the ordained minister motioned for everyone to sit down and addressed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two souls together in holy matrimony. Who gives these women to be joined together as life partners?" Minister Susan said addressing the two fathers.

"Her mother and I do." both fathers replied at the same time and went to join their wives.

"Love finds us all the time. True love is a bond that should be honored and respected. As you face each day remember to cherish one another and celebrate each day you have together. Both women have requested to use traditional vows for this ceremony. Samantha Ann Davis, do you take this woman to be lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as you both endure?" Minister Susan said as she addressed Sam.

"I do." Sam replied smiling.

"May I have the ring?" Minister Susan asked Annabelle who looked at her confused.

"Oh!" Annabelle mock gasped causing the wedding guests to laugh and handed her the ring.

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed." Minister Susan said handing the ring to Sam.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sam repeated and grinned sliding the ring on Jordan's finger.

"Do you, Jordan Marie Abbott, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both endure?" Minister Susan said repeating the vows again.

"I do." Jordan nodded smiling at Sam.

"May I have the ring?" Minister Susan asked Jordan's best woman who handed it over.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Minister Susan said handing the ring to Jordan.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jordan repeated sliding the ring on Sam's finger.

"By the power invested in me by the Life Community Church, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss your bride." Minister Susan concluded the ceremony.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed kissing Jordan while everyone laughed.

The band started playing "At last" again as the wedding party walked back up the aisle after Sam and Jordan, and headed for the reception tent set up further down the beach. They had to wait for the band to switch locations, before they could dance. Once the band was ready Sam grabbed Annabelle's arm and dragged her to the stage.

"Sing for me! You promised!" Sam reminded her grinning.

"No I didn't! I promised to be in your damn wedding not sing in the flippin' thing!" Annabelle argued shaking her head.

"Please?! Come on!" Sam begged until Annabelle relented.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand for the traditional first dance of our married couple. Please welcome Annabelle Tillman who will sing for them." one of the band members announced and handed Annabelle the microphone. Annabelle whispered something to the band, picked up a guitar, and started playing, "Woke Up In Love" by Exile.

"Somewhere in the night  
Fell in love with you  
Wandered through my dreams  
And you stole away my blues  
All of a sudden a random feeling  
Opened up inside  
And I don't know where jump through the  
Or make my darling cry

Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day  
Am I still dreaming  
Is it supposed to feel this way  
Running around with a foolish grin  
Painted all over my face  
Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day

Used to run around  
In no particular direction  
I ran across a lot of pretty women  
But I couldn't make a connection  
Light night when you held me tight  
You turned my life around  
And I opened up my eyes this morning  
Said, "look what I found"

Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day  
Am I still dreaming  
Is it supposed to feel this way  
Running around with a foolish grin  
Painted all over my face  
Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day

Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day  
Am I still dreaming  
Is it supposed to feel this way  
Running around with a foolish grin  
Painted all over my face  
Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day

Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day  
Am I still dreaming  
Is it supposed to feel this way  
Running around with a foolish grin  
Painted all over my face  
Woke up in love with you  
Oh, what a beautiful day" Annabelle sang clearly and beautifully.

Simone stood there with Lara listening to Annabelle sing and remembered listening to her at the hotel four years ago when they had finally gotten together. She could feel the meaning in the words of the song even though it wasn't being directly played to her. Once the song was over, everyone clapped and shouted, "Encore!" to Annabelle. She looked over at Sam and smiled mischievously and whispered to the band again. "I Will Survive" by Aretha Franklin played and Sam joined Annabelle onstage to sing it.

"First I was afraid," Annabelle started singing.

" Shit! I was fucking petrified!" Sam added and they laughed.  
"Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong and I learned how to get along

And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Boy, now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die?

Boy, no, not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey

La, la, la  
La, la, la  
La, la, la

La, la, la  
La, la, la  
La, la, la

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

Boy, now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey

La, la, la  
La, la, la  
La, la, la

La, la, la  
La, la, la  
La, la, la" Annabelle and Sam finished the song together to cheers and applause from the wedding guests.

After she had finished singing the second song, Annabelle put the guitar down and hopped off the stage. She found Kara in the sea of people and grabbed her hand dragging her on to the dance floor. The band played "Wild Wild West" by Escape Club. Annabelle wrapped her arms around Kara as they danced and wasn't aware of the pair of eyes watching her.


	4. It Had To Be You

Chapter 4 It Had To Be You

Two weeks after the wedding found Simone once again at Candace's house. She had finally developed all the photos from the wedding and came to drop them off. As she drove up into the driveway, she noticed the bright red convertible Porsche parked under a tree. For one second she thought it was a new car for Candace, before she remembered Candace hated small flashy cars. Simone parked her car, shut off the ignition, and got out. As she walked towards the house, she couldn't help checking the bright red sports car out. She looked in the window and saw an Oxford University jacket on the front seat, which further supported her theory that the car wasn't Candace's.

As she looked the car over, Candace came outside to greet her. Simone smiled at her friend and went back to admiring the car. Simone noticed it was a standard shift and not a manual shift car and grinned. She liked this car.

"Hey! What are you doing here besides oggling the car?" Candace asked teasing her friend.

"I came to drop off the wedding photos, and happened to be drawn to this car." Simone laughed handing Candace the envelope. " Sam has good taste." she added looking at the car again.

"Sam has a Mercedes. This car belongs to Annabelle." Candace said causing Simone to take her hand off the car.

"Annabelle is here?" Simone asked nervously glancing around.

"Nah. They left to go back to Europe two days after the wedding. They graduate next week, then they are off to Sydney, Australia for two weeks before becoming hard working college graduates." Candace explained with a smirk.

"I doubt that!" Simone laughed remembering the girls at the bachelorette party. "When you say they, who do you mean?" Simone asked curiously causing Candace to laugh again.

"Subtle isn't one of your strong suits! Annabelle, Kara, Sam, and Jordan are all going to Sydney after they graduate. Then Annabelle will be back for her car." Candace laughed again and Simone joined in.

This news made her day, knowing Annabelle was coming back in less than a month. Simone smiled and followed Candace inside to discuss the photos before she left to attend a staff meeting at the high school she worked at. Thanks to Annabelle's newspaper article about what really happened the night they slept together, Simone was able to secure a job at a high school in Culver City. She taught English there and the school already knew she was gay so she didn't have to hide who she was anymore.

Simone arrived at the school early and went inside the building to get ready for the meeting. School started in a couple of weeks, but the teachers came in early to prepare for the coming school year. As she waited, Simone talked to her fellow coworkers about their summer vacations and plans they had for the fall semester for their students.

The principal arrived then and everyone got quiet as he called the meeting to order. He went over the fiscal report for the year before, talking about the fund raisers they had and the need for them to raise more money for the school revolving fund. He opened the floor up for fund raising ideas, and the drama teacher suggested a Christmas play.

"We can sell tickets to raise money for the school. I'm sure all the parents would pay to see their child on stage." Deann Thompson, the Drama teacher, went on grabbing everyone's attention.

"Do you really think it can be pulled off?" Principal Issacs asked intrigued at the prospect.

"Yes. It would be a joint effort for everyone. The Art department can help with painting and building sceneries, I will work with helping students learn their lines and act them out. The English department can help with the scripts and the Music department can help compose musical scores to be played during the play." Deann explained as everyone nodded with enthusiasm.

"DO we even have a music department anymore?" the Art teacher asked confused.

"Yeah. I thought Mrs. Pennywell retired last year and the music class was removed from the curriculum." the Math teacher commented next.

"Yes. We still have a Music department. I just hired someone to fill that position and she will start in a couple of weeks when she comes back from being overseas." Principal Issacs informed them as he reached for a folder on the table.

"What's her name then?" the Art teacher asked curiously looking at the Principal.

"I have the name here somewhere." Principal Issacs muttered looking at the paperwork in the folder. "Oh! Here it is! Her name is Annabelle Tillman!" he added not noticing the look of shock on the English teacher's face.


	5. My First Day As A Teacher

Chapter 5 My First Day As A Teacher

Annabelle looked around the room and groaned. Some twenty odd boxes were stacked in this room against the wall and they all belonged to her. When they got back to England, she and Sam had started packing stuff up and shipping it home to Candace's house. They gave FedEx a lot of business for a week while shipping stuff home. Now Annabelle was faced with a huge nightmare to deal with. Sighing she turned back around and left the room.

Annabelle made her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast before heading to the high school in Culver City. She was staying with Candace while she looked for a place of her own. Candace had suggested an apartment building she knew of in Culver City, and Annabelle planned to go check it out once school was over. She sat there sipping her coffee and eating some waffles going over in her head plans for class that day.

Candace came in and saw Annabelle lost in thought and smiled. It was good having her back in the states. She had missed her adoptive sister and the mischief she and Sam had always managed to get into.

"Penny for your thoughts." Candace said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you that cheap?" Annabelle replied laughing setting her own cup down.

"Ok fine! I'll give you a dollar for them, but not a penny more!" Candace laughed sitting down at the table across from her.

"I was just thinking about what I was planning to go over today for my classes." Annabelle explained still laughing.

"I'm really proud of you. You've grown so much the past four years. It's amazing to see." Candace told her reaching across the table to grasp her hand.

"And here I thought you secretly hated me for leaving Simone to go to Europe." Annabelle joked causing Candace to shake her head and sigh.

"I could never hate you Annabelle. What happened between you and Simone has nothing to do with me. I love you both, but it's not going to change anything either way. If y'all get back together, great! If not I'll be fine with that too." Candace said sincerely putting her hand on Annabelle's arm.

"That was such a mess. I'm sorry about that." Annabelle sighed and drank her coffee.

"Are you really over her?" Candace asked watching for a reaction.

"No. I still love her as much as I did four years ago. But I just couldn't bring myself to forgive her for breaking my heart. I told myself I hated her for what she did. I even strung Kara along for two fucking years telling myself I was over her. Eventually I had to end it with her, but sometimes you have to scratch an itch and she said she didn't mind." Annabelle confessed looking down at the table.

"She still loves you too, ya know?" Candace informed her with a smile.

"Isn't she with that woman though?" Annabelle asked confused.

"Who Lara? She's just Simone's itch reliever." Candace shrugged making Annabelle laugh.

"I have to go. It's a long drive to the school if I get stuck in traffic." Annabelle said looking at her watch.

"Be careful and have a good day at work." Candace grinned and hugged her.

Annabelle went back to her room to get dressed, and twenty minutes later she slid behind the wheel of her Porsche setting her bag down beside her. She started the car up, shifted to reverse, and backed out of the driveway. Once she was on the road, she navigated the car towards Culver City and her first day on the job as a teacher.

Arriving at the school, Annabelle parked her car in the staff parking lot, grabbed her bag, and got out locking the door behind her. She looked at the school building and laughed. It reminded her of the second school she got expelled from. Annabelle walked into the building and found the office. The principal came out as she entered the room and smiled warmly at her.

"Well Miss Tillman, we are so glad to have you with us!" Principal Issacs exclaimed coming over to shake her hand.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad to be here too." Annabelle replied shaking his hand.

Principal Issacs left the office and escorted Annabelle down the hall towards the music room talking as he did so, "The cafeteria is just down the hallway there, the other way leads to the library. The English, Math, and Science Departments are located upstairs. Art, History, Music, and Drama are all located on the first floor. You will get to meet the rest of the staff later on today when we have your official welcome ceremony." Principal Issacs concluded stopping in front of a door labeled "Music Room". He opened the door and turned on the lights allowing Annabelle to walk in.

"Wow!" Annabelle whistled appreciatively looking around her. Desks were lined in a semi-circle on raised platforms. Every musical instrument she could name was resting on pegs at the back of the room except for a keyboard and a set of drums that were on a stage in front of the class. Her desk was next to the stage on one side and a baby grand piano was on the other side. "This is amazing!" Annabelle whistled again turning to look at the Principal again.

"I'm glad you like it. Class will start in a few minutes; here is your list of students for each of your classes. I hope you enjoy your first day here." Principal Issacs said handing her a folder with sheets of paper in them.

"I'm sure I will." Annabelle nodded walking over and sitting at her desk.

The clock struck 8 am and a bell rang inside the school. Students immediately piled inside the room and took their seats. There were twenty-nine students dressed in an assortment of clothes sitting around the upraised platforms. It reminded Annabelle of her own hood rat clothes she wore in school. When the last student came in, Annabelle found the roll call sheet for the 8 am class and called out the names. One student was missing out of thirty.

"Welcome to Music 101. I'm your teacher Miss Tillman. Before we begin, how many of you know how to play an instrument?" Annabelle asked and watched as half the class raised their hands. "Not bad. Now how many of you thought this was going to be one of those "easy A" classes and lied about playing and instrument to breeze through?" Annabelle asked causing several of her students to snicker and stifle their laughter as the remaining students raised their hands.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, but this is not going to be an "easy A" class. All of you will be expected to play an instrument and compose an original song by the end of the school year. Anyone can write a song, but it takes hard work and dedication to.." Annabelle was cut off by the door opening and a tall boy with a hoodie sweatshirt, jeans, and combat boots entered.

"Class began ten minutes ago, why are you late?!" Annabelle demanded of the boy sauntering in like he owned the room.

"Hey no sweat teach! I got an excuse." the boy smirked sauntering up to Annabelle and handing it to her.

Annabelle looked at the note and read, "Please excuse Michael Scott for being tardy. He was disruptive during home room so I made him stay behind to receive his detention after school. Sincerely yours, Simone Bradley English teacher Culver City High School."

Annabelle froze staring at the sheet of paper. "No way! It couldn't be!" Annabelle shouted to herself as she read the note. Several students cleared their throats causing Annabelle to get her train of thoughts back.

"As I was saying, it takes hard work and dedication to put notes to the words you write down. By the end of this school year you should be able to do just that." Annabelle concluded looking at her students and seeing they were bored. "Any questions?" Annabelle asked and the boy who was late raised his hand.

"Yes Michael?" Annabelle nodded motioning for him to speak.

"How do we even know you can play music? Mrs. Pennyworth always said she could and never lifted an instrument the whole time she was here!" Michael asked unimpressed while other students echoed his assessment.

Annabelle smiled and looked at the trouble maker in her class. Slowly she walked over to the row of musical instruments and lifted an acoustic guitar off its peg. She walked back to the stage and plugged it into the amplifier sitting there. Slowly she strummed the guitar to tune it, and once it was tuned she began to sign and play "Tell Me It Was A Fantasy".

"You got me running round in circles in my mind,  
Making me wonder if you were ever for real.  
Images of you flash before my eyes,  
I try to grasp each bit of you, how can I let you go?!

Tell me it was a fantasy,  
And wasn't really meant to be.  
So I can snap myself,  
Back into reality.

Tell me there's a reason why,  
It didn't work out for you and I.  
So I can move on,  
And let you go.

Tell me it was a fantasy,  
And wasn't really meant to be.  
So I can snap myself,  
Back into reality.

My heart keeps breaking when I think of you,  
How I wish you were still here.  
When I close my eyes the bitterness wells up,  
Turning me into something I don't like.

Tell me it was a fantasy,  
And wasn't really meant to be.  
So I can snap myself,  
Back into reality.

Tell me there's a reason why,  
It didn't work out for you and I.  
So I can move on,  
And let you go.

Tell me it was a fantasy,  
And wasn't really meant to be.  
So I can snap myself,  
Back into reality."

As she played, Simone just happened to walk by and heard her playing and singing through the crack in the open door. She smiled realizing Annabelle had lied to her all along.


	6. What Are Friends For?

Chapter 6 What Are Friends For?

Two weeks after starting her new job, Annabelle was starting to get into a steady routine. She was glad she had taken the job, and glad the music room was sound proof. She had been allowing students in her classes to demonstrate their ability to play instruments, with some surprising results. Even bad boy Michael had impressed her when he and three other students had gotten on the stage and played "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley. Annabelle clapped along with the rest of the class and thoroughly enjoyed herself while listening to the students play. Somehow she had managed to avoid running into Simone, and dreaded running into her when it eventually happened. She had also gotten approved for an apartment in the building Candace had told her about. She had hired a moving truck to help her get all of her stuff from Candace's house relocated to the new apartment, and furniture from the store she had ordered it from. The moving crew were kept busy for a long time carrying boxes and furniture inside the building, up the elevator to the third floor, and into apartment 305. While they were moving furniture and boxes in the apartment, Annabelle was trying to get them all organized. The living room furniture had already been arranged, but with the number of boxes she had to sort through it was taking a while to make the apartment "liveinable".

Simone drove past the apartment building on her way to the parking garage located next to the building. As she passed by, she noticed the moving truck parked in front and the number of men using hand trucks to carry furniture, boxes, rugs, paintings, and luggage inside. She drove into the garage and headed for her designated spot in 505. As she drove around the decks, she watched for any new vehicles that seemed out of place. She had lived in the building long enough to know who drove what, and as she turned onto the third level she saw it parked there plain as day. A red Porsche that was identical to the one that had been at Candace's house parked in the 305 spot. She froze, her foot on the brake, engine idling, her eyes wide in surprise. A horn blaring behind her made her drive on up to the fifth deck to her spot. Overcome with curiosity, she hurriedly grabbed her stuff from the parked car and made her way over to the entrance to the apartment building. She went to her apartment first to drop her stuff off, then left her apartment and headed for the elevator. She waited for it to arrive and checked herself in the reflection of the elevator doors. She smoothed her hair down and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. She realized her palms were sweaty and wiped them on her pants legs. The elevator finally arrived, Simone got inside, and pressed the number 3 button. It slowly made its way two floors and opened up into a sea of sweaty men crowding the hallway. Simone waded into the throng and found the apartment door standing wide open. Simone knocked on the door and the voice that had been in her heart and mind for the last four years came from somewhere inside.

"Come in! Mind the mess it's a nightmare in here!" Annabelle shouted laughing as she moved boxes into the other bedroom to store them.

Simone entered the apartment and noticed the living room furniture that Annabelle had picked out. It was nice, homely, and made her feel welcome. As she looked around the room, she saw photos of Annabelle, Sam, and Kara on the walls. She also saw a few pictures of Collins and Kristen from St. Theresa's. Propped against the wall on a stand was the guitar Annabelle had played when she was a student in high school. The guitar brought back a lot of memories for Simone. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Annabelle come into the room.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to.." Annabelle started and froze when she saw who was there.

"Hey." Simone said turning around to face her.

"Hey." Annabelle nodded keeping her distance.

"So you're moving in I see." Simone smiled trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Annabelle monotoned standing still.

"Miss Tillman, that's the last of everything. Could you sign this form for me?" one of the movers spoke then giving Annabelle a reason to not look at Simone.

The movers left and Annabelle shut the door to her apartment. Simone stood there awkwardly, taking the closed door as a sign of acceptance. Annabelle turned around to face her then which gave Simone a chance to check her out. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had on a tank top with thin straps that made her bra straps stand out, she was wearing a pair of cut off shorts, and sandals.

"Does Candace know you live here?" Annabelle asked bringing Simone out of her trance.

"Yes. Why?" Simone replied curiously taking a step towards Annabelle.

"Note to self *shoot Candace in the foot the next time you see her!*" Annabelle groaned not realizing Simone was moving closer to her.

"What did Candace do?" Simone laughed stepping closer still.

"How do you think I found this place?" Annabelle asked shaking her head.

"What are friends for right?" Simone said standing in front of Annabelle now.

"Obviously they are there to aggravate and torture me." Annabelle sighed finally realizing where Simone was standing and moving away from her.

"Annabelle.." Simone started to say but was cut off.

"What?! What do you possibly have to say that hasn't already been said in the past four years?! Did you even think that maybe there was a reason I didn't answer your phone calls or letters you sent me? Did you ever think that maybe you should have left well enough alone?! I cried over you for two months wondering why you didn't have the fucking balls to fight for me. Then I made myself believe it was all a lie, and you never really loved me to begin with. So what can you tell me now that will change any of it?!" Annabelle shouted trying to fight the tears trying to form in her eyes.

"I love you. I never stopped loving you. I was stupid and a coward. I wished I could take back what I said time and time again, but I never could. I was a mess for a very long time myself after you left. I truly am sorry for hurting you, Annabelle. Please forgive me." Simone finished reaching out to touch Annabelle on the arm.

"The funny thing about forgiveness is you can't just give it to someone, they have to earn it." Annabelle shook her head moving further away from Simone.

"Will you at least let me try to earn it? I really do love you, Annabelle and I know you still love me too." Simone said stepping closer to Annabelle again and noticing Annabelle was standing against the wall.

"I don't know. I can't handle being hurt again." Annabelle replied with a sigh.

"You won't get hurt this time. I promise." Simone said standing a foot away from Annabelle now. Instinctively Simone closed in to kiss Annabelle, but she turned her head at the last minute.

"Don't." Annabelle said breathing hard at the closeness of the woman of her dreams.

"I'll see you another time. I love you." Simone conceded and headed for the door to let herself out.

"I love you, too." Annabelle muttered once the door was closed.


	7. It's Only Been A Month

Chapter 7 It's Only Been A Month

Annabelle waited until the following Saturday to head over to Candace's to shoot her in the foot. When she got there she saw Simone's blue Audi Coop in the driveway as well as a black Mercedes-Benz. Annabelle grinned and decided to kill Candace later. As she got out of the car, Annabelle smelled the grill cooking in the back yard and headed around the side of the house instead of going in through the front door. When she reached the gate to let herself in, she could vaguely hear music playing from the stereo and people laughing. Candace looked up and waved as she walked in and as she walked past the pool a voice screamed, "ANNABELE!", tackled her, and sent her flying into the deep end of the pool.

Annabelle emerged coughing and spitting water out of her mouth. She spun around to see who had body slammed her in the pool and saw it was Sam. Annabelle swam over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and dunked her. She popped the top of the water with her hand, waiting for Sam to remerge. Sam came back up, Annabelle wrapped her fingers around her neck, and mock choked her.

"You asshole!" Annabelle said causing Sam to laugh and pull her into a hug.

Candace was laughing at her sister and Annabelle's reunion. Simone sat there trying not to laugh until Candace leaned over and whispered something to her and made her laugh like a hyena. Annabelle pulled out of Sam's hug and swam towards where Candace and Simone sat. Annabelle splashed water at Candace and gave her a dirty look.

"You're lucky I'm in this pool right now and there are witnesses around!" Annabelle scowled at Candace who laughed even harder.

"What did Candace do now?!" Sam asked swimming over to join Annabelle.

"She's playing match maker again!" Annabelle announced turning to look at Sam. "Guess where I live?!" she said waiting for a response.

"I'm gonna assume it's not that tiny Boxer S Porsche you drive!" Sam laughed causing Annabelle to dunk her again.

"No you moron! Her apartment building!" Annabelle declared pointing at Simone.

"Small world!" Sam whistled and shook her head.

"Not really. Candace told me there was a vacancy." Annabelle said causing Sam to splash Candace this time.

"Will you stop?! Just leave them alone! Hasn't there been enough drama and bullshit without you stirring up more?! Are you that bored?!" Sam shouted at Candace who held her hands in surrender.

"You're both too late! Simone already told me to butt out. I was just trying to help." Candace grinned looking over at her best friend.

Annabelle pulled herself out of the pool, and walked over to the deck chair that had towels on it. The grill was still cooking the steaks Candace had on it, so Annabelle grabbed a towel to wrap herself up in since she knew she was drenched to the skin. She kicked her shoes off and walked towards the laundry room entrance from the backyard to take her wet clothes off to wash and go find new ones. She was thankful she had remembered to leave some of her clothes there in case of emergencies. As she pulled her clothes off, Simone came in causing Annabelle to grab the too wet towel and wrap it around herself.

"Do you mind?!" Annabelle demanded turning away from Simone.

"Since when are you shy?" Simone laughed handing Annabelle another towel. "Candace said to hand this to you so you won't track water all through her house to avenge yourself." Simone added unable to take her eyes off Annabelle's naked torso covered by a towel.

"This really isn't helping you know?" Annabelle asked with her back still turned to Simone.

"What's that?" Simone asked realizing Annabelle had turned around to face her.

"Being this close to you in a very compromising position." Annabelle sighed and tightened the towel around herself.

"Sorry. I was mesmerized by your body. I guess it was a bit stalkerish of me." Simone smiled sheepishly and turned to leave.

"I guess Sam was right about you then. You are a stalker!" Annabelle grinned causing Simone to laugh as she let herself out.

Annabelle laughed too as she finished slipping her clothes off, started the washing machine, and entered the house from the other door. She walked down to the room she usually slept in, entered it, closed the door, and found her suitcase in the closet. She had a bikini swimsuit and a pair of shorts in it as well as another change of clothing. Grabbing the bikini and shorts, she quickly put the clothes on, grabbed the towels, and headed back outside. Once outside she went to the cooler and got a bottle of beer before going to sit down in a deck chair far away from Simone. Sam saw her sitting there and hurried over to annoy her.

"I hate you, ya know?!" Annabelle said shoving Sam away from her.

"You totally love me!" Sam laughed scooting next to Annabelle again.

"Where's your wife?" Annabelle asked looking around for Jordan.

"She's asleep. Jet lag is a bitch." Sam shrugged grabbing Annabelle's beer and drinking some of it. "I'm bored. Let's play a game involving shot glasses and tequila!" she added laughing.

"One, there aren't enough people. Two, I always lose those games. And there, I've sworn off tequila since the last time we drank it." Annabelle laughed snatching her beer back.

"I can round up a couple of more people. I'm sure Candace and Simone will play. Plus Jordan and.." Sam was saying as someone else came outside.

"Kara!" Annabelle yelled jumping up from her chair. She ran over to her ex-fuck buddy and threw herself in her arms. Simone heard this exclamation and turned to see the two girls hugging.

"Hey. How are you?" Kara laughed hugging Annabelle as tight as Annabelle was hugging her.

"I'm good. When did you get here? How long are you staying?" Annabelle asked letting Kara go.

"I'm only here for a couple of weeks. I flew back with Sam and Jordan to see Candace. I wanted to introduce this girl I've been dating to her." Kara explained seeing Annabelle's face fall a little at the mention of someone new.

"Wow. Cue awkward moment." Annabelle said stepping further away from her ex.

"Don't be like that, Anna. We both knew what we had wasn't going anywhere. You're still in love with that teacher and I moved on to someone else. I wanna stay friends though." Kara said not realizing Simone was there and heard what she said.

"Wow! Thanks for airing my dirty laundry for everyone to hear!" Annabelle scoffed angrily as Kara looked behind her and saw Simone sitting there.

"Anna, I'm sorry! I didn't.." Kara started but Annabelle cut her off.

"Don't bother! Candace I think I'm gonna head back home. I'll get my clothes later." Annabelle glared at Kara and started walking towards the front of the house. Sam ran after her and handed her the bag she brought with her and a pair of sandals.

"I was just about to tell you. Honest I was." Sam said as Annabelle got into her car.

"It's only been a month, and I'm already regretting moving back to this fucking country." Annabelle replied as she started the car up, put it in reverse, and backed out of the driveway.


	8. Mad About You

Chapter 8 Mad About You

As she drove back to her apartment, Annabelle made two detours. She stopped at the liquor store and bought a bottle of Jack Daniels, and then she went to Sam's drug connection and bought a dime bag of weed. She usually did not resort to this type of thing, but she was in one of her "don't care" moods. She'd only done this once before, right after she'd moved to Europe. Sam had found her in a drunken haze with several bottles of Jack Daniels lying empty on the floor of the hotel room she had hid herself in. Now she had locked herself away inside her apartment with the booze she'd bought and the joint she'd rolled. She let herself out on the balcony, carrying the bottle of Jack in one hand, the joint in her mouth, and her guitar in the other hand. She left her phone in the apartment on silent not knowing several texts and phone calls were trying to reach her.

"R U there?" –S&J

"Anna, I'm sorry! Please talk 2 me!" –K

"Annabelle? Are you alright?" –S

She sat there in/ the dark smoking the joint and drinking the booze. As her body slowly relaxed and absorbed the chemicals from both, she reached for her guitar and absent mindedly started playing. Slowly she started singing, "Mad About You" by Belinda Carlisle.

"I'm mad about you  
You're mad about me, babe  
Couple of fools run wild, aren't we

Pushing the day into the night time  
Somewhere between the two  
We start to see

Mad about you, mad about you  
Lost in your eyes, reason aside  
Mad about love, mad about you, you and I

Something 'bout you  
Right here beside me  
Touches the touched part of me like I can't believe

Pushing the night into the daytime  
Watching the sky's first light  
While the city sleeps

Mad about you, mad about you  
Lost in your eyes, reason aside  
Mad about love, mad about you, you and I

Mad about you, mad about you  
Lost in your eyes, reason aside  
Mad about love, mad about you, you and I

I'm mad about you  
You're mad about me, babe  
Couple of fools run wild, aren't we

Mad about you, mad about you  
Lost in your eyes, reason aside  
Mad about love, mad about you, you and I".

Three floors up, Simone lay in her bed with the window open and heard that voice filter through and sighed. She was glad Annabelle was alright, but it broke her heart hearing her sing like this and being unable to comfort or console her was too much.

After Annabelle had walked out, Kara had beaten herself up for not realizing Simone was there. Sam had run after her, only to come back and let them know that she had left. No one could get ahold of her. Simone was tempted to stop by her apartment and check on her, but decided against it. A buzzing noise sounded breaking her out of her thoughts and she saw her Blackberry Bold going off. She picked it up and saw she had a text.

"Who is this?"- A

Simone read the text and her heart leapt into her throat, racing as if she had just run three miles on a tread mill.

"It's Simone."-S

"Oh. Hey."-A

"Are U ok?"-S

"Guess so."-A

"Want to talk?"-S

"Not really."-A

"Ok. Goodnight."-S

"Night."-A

This small conversation caused Simone to have mixed feelings of emotions. She so wanted to talk to Annabelle and get their life back together again but wasn't sure how. Unable to fight the urge to control herself, Simone picked her phone back up and sent Annabelle a new text.

"Is what Kara said true?"-S

"Yes."-A

"Can't we start over?"-S

"I don't know."-A

"Can I please come talk to you?"-S

"Not now. Maybe later."-A

With a sigh Simone put her phone up and went to sleep. The next morning she woke up and saw her phone flashing again. Slowly she touched the screen and saw the text Annabelle had sent after she had gone to sleep.

"I never stopped loving you, but I also don't know how to just start over again."-A

Simone got up and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. As she waited for it to perk, she headed for her bathroom to shower and get ready for a day of fighting urges to go downstairs to see Annabelle and try to work things out. The hot water soothed over her tired and sore muscles, she thought back to the night Annabelle had told her she loved her for the first time, and then shown her over and over again during their night of love making how much she loved her. Simone wished she hadn't been such a gutless coward and had fought to keep her. Even with Annabelle going overseas to college, they could have found a way to make it work. Simone sighed and stepped out of the shower. As she walked through her room with a towel wrapped around her, she saw her phone going off again.

"Are you awake?"-A

"Yes."-S

"Then open the door and let's talk."-A

Simone froze as she read the words again. Her heart started to beat fast again as she realized Annabelle was standing outside her apartment. Simone grabbed her robe and put it on heading for the door. Clothes could wait until she let the heart to her soul back into her life again.

Simone reached for the door knob and unlocked the door. She saw Annabelle standing against the wall and motioned for Annabelle to come inside. Annabelle walked in the apartment and became aware of the close proximity of the woman of her dreams.

"I'll be right back." Simone said ushering Annabelle into her living room.

Simone headed for her room and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before taking the towel off of her hair and running a brush through it. The moment of truth was here, was she ready for it?


	9. Starting Over

Chapter 9 Starting Over

Simone went back into the living room and saw Annabelle sitting on the couch looking at the floor. She walked behind the couch towards the kitchen and said, "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, Tea, Water, Soda? Anything?"

"After last night I think I should steer clear of caffeine. Water would be nice." Annabelle replied turning to look at Simone from the couch.

Simone opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and handed it to Annabelle. Their fingers brushed against each other slightly sending sparks through them both. Simone pulled away and headed back to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee.

Annabelle watched Simone moving around the kitchen intently trying to figure out what she was doing there. Simone was aware of being watched, but continued to get her coffee ready. Once she was finished, she stood at the counter and looked at Annabelle wondering how to break the awkward silence.

"So…" Simone said awkwardly tapping her finger against her cup.

"So…" Annabelle copied her causing Simone to chuckle.

"What brings you by?" Simone asked taking the lead to start the conversation.

"My feet." Annabelle sarcastically replied making Simone smile.

"I see you're still a smart ass." Simone commented smiling again.

"Well I had years of practice, don't you think?" Annabelle said looking at Simone again.

"You always knew how to get a rise out of me, that's for sure." Simone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…umm…." Annabelle hesitated a bit blushing as she remembered how she had chased Simone in high school. "Umm…so I decided to grow up and stop being an asshole so I can see if there is anything worth salvaging between us. I'd hate to think I closed the door permanently on something good, if it can be saved." Annabelle cleared her throat and moved closer to Simone.

"I'd really like to see if it can be too." Simone replied watching Annabelle step closer.

"I've wondered for four years if we could have had a life together. I kept playing "what if" scenarios in my mind, but I can't keep doing that anymore. I'm not the same person I was four years ago and neither are you. We can't just pick up where we left off and expect things to gall in to place and we have our happy ending." Annabelle explained still moving closer to Simone.

"I know that. I don't expect to just pick things up where we left off. I wanted to do things differently this time around. We should do things more appropriately that last time. I don't want to sneak around. I want everyone to know who I'm dating, how beautiful she is, and how much I love her." Simone replied as Annabelle arrived at the corner of the counter and stood a foot away from her.

"So how are we going to go about this then?" Annabelle asked gazing at Simone listening to every word she said.

"Like any normal couple who didn't sleep together twice before getting to know each other better." Simone teased causing Annabelle to smile.

"What do normal people do? Date?" Annabelle laughed for the first time since she saw Simone at the bachelorette party.

"We date, we hang out, we have a good time. We talk to one another everyday about whatever we want to and just let things flow naturally." Simone smiled trying to ignore the electricity she could feel with Annabelle standing so close.

"Are you planning on dating others while we are dating?" Annabelle asked wanting to get that issue resolved.

"There is no one else I want to date." Simone answered truthfully turning to look at Annabelle who smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it, because there's no one else I'd rather date either, but before we start doing the normal thing that normal people do there's something crazy I've been wanting to do for the past month." Annabelle said moving to stand next to Simone.

"What.." Simone was cut off by Annabelle's lips covering her own. the kiss wasn't hot and heavy like the first two she had received. It was more an experiment than anything else. Simone kissed Annabelle back not moving her arms to embrace her, but not stopping what was happening either.

"Good. It's still there." Annabelle smiled as she broke the kiss and looked into Simone's eyes.

"What's still there?" Simone asked confused and unsure of how to respond.

"Us." Annabelle replied kissing her again and pulling Simone into her arms.


	10. Lost In Your Eyes

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting updates the past few weeks. It has gotten a bit busy here and I didn't have time to. Sorry!

Chapter 10 Lost In Your Eyes

Two weeks after her talk with Simone had Annabelle in one of the best moods of her life. As discussed in the staff meeting at the beginning of the school year, Deann Thompson approached Annabelle one afternoon after school had let out to discuss plans for the Music department's involvement. When she got there she was still wary of Annabelle's ability to assist her, let alone teach a Music class at her age. Annabelle sat at her desk grading papers when Deann arrived.

"Hello. You must be Annabelle." Deann entered the Music room and approached the desk.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?" Annabelle asked putting down her pen.

"Well this year we are planning to perform a play for Christmas to raise funds for the school. It's a joint project of all the departments and I came to enlist the Music department's help as well." Deann explained sitting in the chair in front of Annabelle.

"Sure. I'd love to do anything I can to help." Annabelle agreed enthusiastically.

"As glad as I am to hear that, I have to admit I am a bit wary of your talents. I've never met you before and do not know of anything you may have played before." Deann went on to explain seeing the look on Annabelle's face change.

"You mean you want me to audition? Right?!" Annabelle asked looking at the Drama teacher in disbelief.

"Will that be a problem?" Deann asked prompting Annabelle to play something.

Annabelle scoffed and slid her chair back from the desk and headed for the piano. Simone came in and closed the door quietly behind her as Annabelle positioned herself on the bench. She pressed the pedal down with her left foot and slowly moved her fingers over the keys. Slowly the music began to filter from the piano and Annabelle began to sing "Lost In Your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson.

"I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind..  
Is it love that I am in?

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
...And now I know  
'Cause when I'm lost I can't let go

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies...  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes

I just fell, don't know why  
Something's there we can't deny...  
And when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you

And if I can't find my way  
If salvation seems worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies...  
Oh it's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies...  
Oh it's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes."

As she sang Simone felt the meaning of the words course directly to her heart as Annabelle's voice sang beautifully. When the song was over, Simone clapped causing Deann and Annabelle both to spin around. Annabelle smiled while Deann frowned.

"Really Deann! Do you think Principal Issacs would have hired Annabelle if she didn't know how to play musical instruments or sing?! Even I could have vouched for her!" Simone said glaring at Deann.

"I had to make sure. I have a lot invested in this Christmas play and do not need it spoiled by a child who doesn't know anything about music composition or directing a choir and orchestra!" Deann argued back glaring at Simone too.

"I think she just proved she does. You will have to excuse us though, Deann, Annabelle and I have a meeting as well." Simone replied causing Annabelle to frown.

"Fine. I will discuss the kind of music I wish to have played at a later time. Excuse me!" Deann said and let herself out of the Music room.

"Question: what meeting are you referring to?" Annabelle asked leaning against the piano.

"We didn't have one. I just said that to get Deann out of here. That was beautiful though, I enjoyed hearing it. Would you play me something else?" Simone smiled sitting next to Annabelle on the bench.

"Any requests?" Annabelle laughed turning to look at Simone.

"Well I never heard my song." Simone grinned watching Annabelle as she got up and walked over to the stage and plugged the acoustic guitar in the amplifier and turned the amplifier on. Annabelle strummed the guitar and slowly played and sang the song she had written for Simone four years ago.

"One Glance"

**I saw you- from across the room,  
You were doing hood rat things,  
Just like I was.  
I saw you- and somehow I knew,  
This feeling deep inside me was too good to be true.**

One glance was all it took,  
One glance and somehow I knew,  
I was falling in love with you.  
One glance was all it took,  
One glance and somehow I knew,  
I was falling in love with you.

I never- told you how I feel,  
Its too good to be true so how can this be real?  
I never- felt this way before,  
Pinch me if I'm dreaming so I won't anymore.

One glance was all it took,  
One glance and somehow I knew,  
I was falling in love with you.  
One glance was all it took,  
One glance and somehow I knew,  
I was falling in love with you.

If I ever- make it far someday,  
I can look back on this and say:  
I love you- more than words can say.  
Thank you for believing in me and getting me to where I am today.

One glance was all it took,  
One glance and somehow I knew,  
I was falling in love with you.  
One glance was all it took,  
One glance and somehow I knew,  
I was falling in love with you.

Simone felt her heart swell even more as she listened to the words coming out of Annabelle's mouth meant only for her.

"Wow!" Simone said shakily not realizing it had brought tears to her eyes.

"You weren't even supposed to know about that song four years ago, ya know?" Annabelle asked propping her arms on top of the guitar and resting her head on it to gaze at Simone.

"I had a feeling it wasn't. It got mixed up with my papers after we bumped into each other and I couldn't resist." Simone chuckled at the memory of their staircase encounter.

"I always wondered what happened to it. I figured it had gotten thrown away and then damned if it didn't show up in that music writing book you gave me for graduation." Annabelle signed and turned the amplifier back off and placed the guitar back on its stand.

"So, there was another reason I came by. I wanted to know if you were free this evening." Simone said standing up and walking towards Annabelle.

"I kinda have plans with Sam and Jordan tonight, but we could always double date with them. I kinda don't like being the third wheel." Annabelle answered giving Simone a smile.

"Double date it is then. I'll meet at your apartment around 7?" Simone asked putting her hand on Annabelle's arm.

"Sure. Sounds great! I'll let Sam and Jordan know." Annabelle grinned enjoying the feel of Simone's hand on her arm.


	11. You Didn't Move Forward, You Relapsed

Chapter 11 You Didn't Move Forward, You Relapsed

At seven o'clock that evening Simone arrived at Annabelle's apartment ready for their date. She knocked on the door and heard it being unlocked and opened, but Annabelle didn't appear at the door. Simone came inside and heard Annabelle on the phone and noticed she wasn't fully dressed yet. She was standing there wearing jeans with a blue studded belt, a black tank top over a white one, and a pair of converse sneakers. Her hair and makeup wasn't completed yet.

"No mother! I told you I wasn't going to do that!" Annabelle shouted angrily at her mother.

"You're still a Senator's daughter! You haven't done anything in four years to honor that fact!" Senator Tillman shouted back not backing down.

"I was away at college for fuck's sake!" Annabelle swore causing her mother to get even madder.

"Don't talk that way to me! I am still your mother and you will respect me!" her mother shouted again as Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's time you earned it! I'm not doing it and that's final!" Annabelle shouted back and hung up throwing her phone at the couch at the same time. It bounced off the back and clattered to the floor. She turned around and saw Simone standing there and walked over to her, pulling her into her arms to kiss her. Simone returned the kiss, enjoying the way their bodies fit together and the way they seemed to be in sync with each other knowing when to deepen the kiss and when to stop. She was also enjoying Annabelle's new jewelry.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but is this allowed in our new start-over-whatever-it-is-we-are-doing-relationship?" Simone asked breaking away from Annabelle.

"There's no harm in kissing, it's the next step I'm not ready for yet. Wait here while I finish getting dressed." Annabelle replied with a smile and walked back towards her room. Simone knew where it was because her room was in the same place two floors above.

Annabelle brushed her hair and let it fall loosely at her back. She grabbed a hair band from the drawer to put it up in a ponytail later on, and then added her makeup and lip gloss. She put some Ck on her wrists and neck and went back out to see Simone sitting waiting for her with Sam and Jordan.

"Ok! You can start the party now! I'm here!" Annabelle shouted as she danced her way over to the couch making them all laugh.

They all got up and headed out of the apartment. They rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out of the entrance to find Sam's car parked next to the curb.

They were going out to eat first then to a club to dance. As they rode along listening to the P!nk cd in the stereo, Simone took the opportunity to look Annabelle over. She hadn't had the chance to really take all of her features in since the last time she had seen her. There was a small scar over her left eyebrow, and a noticeable increase in the muscles of her arms.

"Dude, change cds already! That's the fifth freakin time I've heard this one!" Annabelle complained loudly causing Jordan to laugh and Sam to stick her tongue out.

"It's either this or Aerosmith." Sam laughed evilly knowing she would win.

"I had a feeling you would say that!" Annabelle grinned taking a cd out of her bag and handing it to Jordan.

"No way! How did you get this?!" Jordan gasped putting the cd in the cd player and officially killing their night with P!nk.

"I got my connections!" Annabelle laughed as "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" by Culture Club started playing.

"Kara gave it to her." Sam corrected as Annabelle flipped her off.

"Thank you Buzzkill Betty!" Annabelle glared at Sam making her laugh.

"Stop being an ass Sam!" Jordan laughed swatting her wife on the arm.

"She totally loves me!" Sam grinned wriggling her eyebrows at Annabelle to make her.

"Only because you have a four door vehicle and I didn't have to listen to you gripe and bitch about how small my car is." Annabelle replied smugly looking at Sam in the rearview mirror.

"Ouch! Knife! Heart!" Sam mock gasped clutching her heart and pretending to die.

Simone laughed at the three 22 year olds and wondered what it would have been like to be around them during the past four years. She closed her eyes and listened to the music as it played. As the third song on the track "Karma Chameleon" she heard Annabelle and the other three girls singing along to it. Simone listened to their voices blending together and smiled. She reached over and brushed a stray hair behind Annabelle's left ear and listened to them sing some more. Simone started to move her hand away, but Annabelle grabbed it and entwined it with hers on the seat. Simone looked at their hands then at Annabelle again. She was a little confused, but decided to just go with the flow. They arrived at the restraunt and waited to be seated. After their waiter had shown them their seats, they all ordered something to drink. Sam as designated driver ordered some water, while Simone and Jordan ordered some wine, and Annabelle ordered a scotch on the rocks. Simone was shocked that Annabelle was into hard liquor but didn't say anything.

"So how was the rest of the trip after I left?" Annabelle asked taking a sip of her drink.

"It was great. We went to Olympic Park to see where they had the 2000 Olympics and I was impressed at the designs they used to build it. It was awesome!" Sam gushed enthusiastically.

"What exactly did you major in?" Simone asked curiously looking at Sam.

"Architecture and Design. I just got a job with a firm here in town. They want me to help build and design town houses and condominiums." Sam answered grinning.

"Wow!" Simone whistled appreciatively. "I'm impressed." she added smiling at Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said looking over at her wife.

"What about you, Jordan?" Simone asked sipping her red wine.

"I'm an artist." Jordan answered which caused Sam and Annabelle to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Simone asked looking at each of the other three women.

"She's not just an artist. She's THE artist!" Annabelle explained laughing again.

"I still don't understand." Simone said confused.

"You know that painting in my living room? The one above the TV?" Annabelle asked as Simone nodded. "She painted it. This is Jordon Abbott!" Annabelle laughed seeing the look on Simone's face.

"Wow! That is a very beautiful painting." Simone praised her admiringly.

"Thank you." Jordan said as the two hyenas they were with started laughing again.

The food arrived and they ate what they ordered and drank some more. Simone kept stealing glances at Annabelle. She was extremely glad to be here with her, and was having a good time. Soon, the food was gone and the last of the drinks were drained. Annabelle and Sam both got up to settle the bills even though Simone protested against it. Annabelle had just laughed and gone with Sam to settle up. As Simone and Jordan got up to leave, Simone saw Lara walking in with some of her friends.

"Wow! You're still alive!" Lara sarcastically exclaimed walking up to Simone.

"Don't start, Lara. I never said we were serious." Simone replied not letting Lara get to her.

"Well apparently not seeing as how I haven't seen you since her wedding!" Lara laughed sarcastically pointing at Jordan.

"Stop. This isn't the place for this." Simone said quietly trying not to have a scene break out.

"No time like the present, right Simone? Isn't that what you always said?!" Lara demanded getting angry.

"Come on, Lara. Let's go!" her friend urged her sending an apologetic look at Simone.

"No. Back off!" Lara shrugged out of her friend's grasp glaring at Simone. "I thought we had the start of something special then you go to that wedding and everything changed. So what did you do?! Just up and decide to move on to the next thing and forget I existed?!" Lara demanded looking at Simone angrily.

"Look Lara, I meant to call you." Simone replied but Lara was past caring.

"Oh! I'm sure you did! Something came up, eh?! Oh wait! I take that back! You didn't move forward you relapsed!" Lara spat angrily seeing Annabelle walk up and stand next to Simone and recognizing who she was.

"If I'm a relapse, what the fuck are you?" Annabelle asked calmly standing a little in front of Simone.

"Excuse me?" Lara said looking at Annabelle incredulously.

"You heard what I said. I didn't stutter. If I'm a relapse, what the fuck are you?" she asked again this time more slowly.

Behind her Sam was having a hard time keeping from laughing. She has to pretend she was hugging Jordan from behind and press her face into Jordan's back to hide her silent fits of laughter. Simone shot Jordan a look of shock and Lara's friends were getting uncomfortable. The Maître D of the restraunt started over, but one of Lara's friends headed him off.

"Like I'm really going to discuss this with a child!" Lara scoffed turning to address Simone again.

"Child?! Really?! Is that the best you can do?!" Annabelle laughed and saw Lara get even angrier.

"You're not very smart are you?" Lara said stepping towards Annabelle.

"Well since it's common knowledge that children are currently smarter than the average adult, I'm going to educate you. You told Simone she didn't move on, she had a relapse. Which seems to me to mean you never could hold her attention the way I could. So I ask you, if I'm a relapse, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Annabelle raised her voice with the last words and stepped up to Lara and glared at her.

No one moved waiting to see the fight that was about to start. Nothing happened. Lara took one look at Annabelle's eyes and took the hint.

"That's what I thought. Let's blow this popsicle stand. I'm bored now." Annabelle sighed and nodded at the others.

"You're bored with fancy restraunts now?" Lara scoffed turning to her friends to go.

"No. I'm bored with the company." Annabelle sneered looking down at Lara. "You ready?" Annabelle asked turning to Simone and holding out her hand.

"Yes." Simone replied grasping the offered hand.

"Then let's go." Annabelle smiled and walked out the door to the parking lot.

When they reached the car and got in, Sam couldn't hold it in anymore and let out gales of laughter. Everyone looked at her trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Ok. So what's the joke?" Annabelle asked the hyena in the front seat.

"I was just thinking how Simone's never been in Annabelle's Bitch 101 class til now!" Sam laughed again her head down on the steering wheel.

"Ass!" Annabelle and Jordan said at the same time hitting Sam on the arm.

"Ow!" Sam laughed again causing Simone to start laughing too. Seeing Simone start laughing caused Annabelle and Jordan to laugh too.

Once everyone had calmed down, Sam drove to the next destination of the night. She pulled into the parking lot of "Images", a gay bar and club they had found in their search of happening places. They all got out and headed for the entrance to show their ID's and enter the club. Techno music was playing as they entered making Annabelle and Sam dance in their place. They both laughed and ran out on the dance floor leaving Simone and Jordan behind.

"Do they always do that?" Simone asked watching them dance.

"Yeah. It's worse when they are high. Trust me." Jordan laughed watching them dance too.

"Oh! I've seen them dance while high and drunk." Simone replied remembering the spring break fiasco of four years ago.

"Really?! How do you know them? They never said." Jordan asked curiously waiting for Simone to answer.

"I was their English Literature teacher back in high school." Simone replied expecting Jordan to be disgusted.

"Really?! That was you! Damn! Annabelle is so lucky, my teacher didn't even acknowledge I existed!" Jordan laughed as the song ended and their dates came back.

"Care to dance?" Annabelle asked Simone as Beyoncé's "Move Your Body" started playing.

"Sure." Simone nodded walking with Annabelle onto the floor.

"I'm really glad you're here." Annabelle said pulling Simone closer to her.

"Me too." Simone replied putting her head on Annabelle's shoulder as they moved to the song.


	12. Let's Do A Musical

Chapter 12 Let's Do A Musical

September was almost over before the subject of the Christmas play was brought up again at the monthly staff meeting. Deann Thompson was dead set on a play. She had written a script and was waiting for approval to hold auditions. Something about that didn't sit right with Annabelle.

"If we do a play based on a script you wrote, won't that mean you already have people in mind to play the cast?" Annabelle asked with a frown on her face.

"Well yes, but it's only because I already work with these students and know they can do it." Deann answered shooting Annabelle a dirty look.

"But that doesn't seem very fair to the other students does it? Art, Drama, Music, Shop, shoot even Poetry are all electives. Why only let the Drama Department and its students perform? Why not do something that opens it up for the entire high school even if they aren't in the elective classes?" Annabelle said to the whole staff ignoring Deann's expression.

"Did you have something in mind?" Principal Issacs asked very interested in what Annabelle had to say.

"Yes sir. I was thinking something like "Babes In Toyland" and we can audition for students who can sing and play instruments. That way we can put together a decent student orchestra and choir." Annabelle answered gathering the attention of the other teachers.

"That's a great idea!" Principal Issacs agreed nodding his approval. "So let's take a vote. Those who want to do a Christmas play written by Mrs. Thompson?" a few people raised their hands. "Ok. Those who want a Musical?" the rest raised their hands. "Musical it is. Now tickets for the event should start being sold as soon as we can. Miss Tillman as soon as you have the information for the musical ready please come see me so we can discuss it." Principal Issacs went on discussing the play and what each department should do to help out.

After the meeting was adjourned, Annabelle went to her room and started gathering information for the musical. She was so engrossed with what she was doing she didn't hear Simone come in. She looked up when she smelled the scent of Simone's shampoo and smiled.

"Hey!" Annabelle grinned looking up at the woman of her dreams.

"Hey yourself. So I need to talk to you about something." Simone smiled playing with one of Annabelle's fingers as she leaned against the desk.

"Sure. What's up?" Annabelle asked sitting back in her chair and giving Simone her undivided attention.

"Well, I was thinking that since we are dating now we should give Principal Issacs a full disclosure notice. It's required of the staff in case there are problems and someone has to be transferred or let go because of it." Simone said waiting for Annabelle's response.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting to have you want to tell everyone we're girlfriends so soon." Annabelle laughed causing Simone to smile.

"Haven't we been girlfriends for a long time?" Simone asked grinning down at her.

"Good answer!" Annabelle laughed as there was a knock on the door and Deann walked in.

"Principal Issacs suggested I come see you to offer my assistance with the Christmas Musical you chose." Deann said as she walked towards them.

"And did you come because you wanted to help or because you were told to?" Annabelle asked suspiciously not trusting Deann at all.

"I'm obligated to assist my fellow teachers." Deann replied simply seeing Simone standing there too.

"Wow! Obligated?!" Annabelle scoffed and shook her head.

"You already know your role in this, Deann. You help the students who have speaking parts learn their lines. I help get the script right. Annabelle handles the music, Art and Shop do scenery and painting and the Technical Department does the lighting and sound. It's always been like that." Simone said listing out each department on her fingers.

"Fine. When a script is ready please let me know so I can get ready to teach the selected cast." Deann replied stiffly and left the room.

The minute she was gone, Annabelle started laughing. Simone was confused wondering what the joke was. Annabelle shook her head and said with a sigh, " No matter where I go, I always seem to find an arch enemy. At St. Theresa's it was Cat after I rejected her when she kissed me, at Oxford it was a girl Sam was dating, and here it's the Drama teacher of all people!"

"Catherine kissed you?!" Simone gasped never knowing this.

"Yeah. It's why she stopped being friends with me." Annabelle shrugged.

"Wow! Speaking of kissing, I noticed you're missing something." Simone grinned making Annabelle laugh.

"Oh that!" I only wear it outside of school. More professional and all that stuff." Annabelle laughed again gazing at Simone lovingly.

"You didn't have it four years ago. It took me by surprise at first, but I kinda like it." Simone admitted with a grin.

"Good. Otherwise we'd have a problem." Annabelle smirked and leaned forward again.

Simone looked at her watch and saw it was almost five o'clock. Annabelle turned back to her laptop to shut it down and get ready to go home. She started gathering her stuff and putting them in her bag. Simone watched her moving around the room and was impressed by how methodical she was.

Soon Annabelle was ready and slung her bag over her shoulder. She held out her hand to Simone and they walked out of the room together. Annabelle paused to shut off the lights as they exited and entered the hall.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Simone asked as Annabelle locked the door to the music room.

"I plan on researching music for the play then going to bed early. I have a lot to get started on tomorrow." Annabelle replied turning to leave.

"How about dinner? I'll cook." Simone asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure. I'll see you back at the apartment then." Annabelle nodded and walked away.

Simone mentally leaped for joy that Annabelle had said yes. Simone was glad she had gotten this second chance and wanted to treasure every minute of it. She went to her own classroom to get her stuff and found Deann waiting there.

"What do you want now?" Simone sighed entering her classroom.

"I wanted to know why you jumped ship on me. You know you helped me write that script!" Deann said angrily glaring at Simone.

"I know I did, but a musical seems like a good break from tradition and Annabelle is a very talented musician." Simone replied calmly not regretting her decision.

"Just because ya'll had a thing when she was your student doesn't mean you should let it affect your judgment and decisions now!" Deann said still angry that Simone had screwed her over.

"Let's get something straight. I didn't have a "thing" with Annabelle when she was my student. Not that it's any of your business, what happened to the both of us was a criminal act. She isn't my student anymore, but I am dating her and I'd appreciate it if you kept your negative comments to yourself!" Simone shouted back just as angrily and motioned for Deann to leave.

Annabelle arrived back at her apartment in time to catch the mailman as he was distributing the mail in each box. She opened hers and saw a letter from her mother. As she read it the expression on her face changed and she became extremely angry. When she got to her apartment she immediately called her mother and let her have it.

"I told you I wasn't going to do it!" Annabelle shouted in rage over the phone.

"And I told you that it was required, all the other children of state Senators participate in these events and you will too. End of discussion. Besides if you don't participate we have to refund the money. Do you know how bad that's going to make us look?!" Senator Tillman argued back causing Annabelle to become even more angry.

"Fine! I really don't appreciate this mother!" Annabelle shouted one more time and hung up the phone.

"Hey. I need a rain check."-A

"Sure. Are you alright?"-S

"Yeah. Just not feeling well." –A

"Ok. See you tomorrow."-S

Annabelle sighed as she put her cell phone away. She headed for her room, changed into sweat clothes, and headed for the gym to work off her anger at her mother.


	13. It's Just For Charity, Right?

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been very busy with stuff that has been going on in my life. I am not going to leave this story hanging on like some people do. The story IS FINISHED. I have it written in a notebook just waiting to be typed up and posted on this site. There just is not enough time in a day for me to be able to type it up. So please bare with me and I hope you enjoy the story so far. I am posting 2 chapters today which means there will be 9 more to go and it's finished. Read and review! Tell me what you think so far!

Missy: I'm glad you enjoy the story I have posted so far. Please give me a chance to get them typed up and posted. I'm sorry you have been suffering from withdrawal! Thanks for the support!

Chapter 13 It's Just For Charity, Right?

Time was playing tricks on Annabelle again. She had been working so hard on getting the script for the Christmas musical ready she forgot to watch the calendar. Her days were filled with her daily music classes and after school rehearsals. She hadn't been able to see Simone at all except inside of school. She has gotten lucky and found a prewritten script of "Babes In Toyland" and updated it with a modern twist. Simone and some of her top English students had rewritten the script into a language high school students could use.

Auditions for the choir and orchestra had been a huge success for Annabelle. She had found many talented musicians and singers that sounded great together. While the Drama teacher worked with the students chosen for the main cast, Annabelle worked with the students in the choir and orchestra teaching them the songs and how to play them. She was enjoying herself and having fun at the same time. It came as a complete shock when her phone rang one day in the middle of October and she had no idea who it was.

"Hello?" Annabelle answered the call wondering who it was.

"Hey. This is AJ Reynolds. I was wondering what time I should pick you up tonight." the caller said causing Annabelle to gasp.

"That's tonight?!" Annabelle exclaimed grabbing her appointment book from her bag and turning it to October fifteenth. There it was in bold letters "Charity Date", Annabelle swore when she saw it.

"Wow! I just met you and I have you swearing already!" AJ laughed as Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"I guess seven will be ok. I have to finish work then I will be home to get ready. Pick me up at 27 Hillcrest Drive Blair Hills." Annabelle replied shortly not even laughing.

"Alright. See you then. I will be in a red Dodge Viper." AJ said and hung up.

"Fuck!" Annabelle swore and opened her contacts to call Candace. "Hey I need a favor!" she added when Candace answered.

At seven pm that night Annabelle stood by the front door waiting for a red Viper to show up. When it arrived Annabelle waited for some butt ugly guy who bid on her because he couldn't get a date to get out of the car, but she was wrong. The person walking towards the house was actually very handsome. He was impeccably dressed in a suit and walked with an air of confidence. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. Annabelle opened the door and was greeted with a whistle.

"Wow! You look even hotter in person!" AJ whistled looking Annabelle over. Annabelle had on a black backless dress that came to her knees and a pair of high heels. She had a black handbag that matched her dress which had all of her information in it.

Annabelle just stared at the guy who was taking her on the date and sighed. This was going to be a long and painful night. Annabelle allowed him to lead her to his car where he opened the door for her. She got in and settled into the seat and buckled her seatbelt as he shut the door. He got into the car, started the ignition, shifted to first, and pulled away from the curb. Unbeknownst to Annabelle, a blue Audi Coop was twenty feet away and witnessed this scene. The driver of the car's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she turned the car around and headed back in the opposite direction.

The occupants inside the Viper listened to a Kayne West cd. "Hey Mama" was playing as they rode along in silence. Annabelle wasn't sure what to say, so she just sat there listening to the music and swaying to the beat. AJ really knew how to drive the car they were riding in. He kept his right hand on the gear shift the whole time, shifting gears as he sped through the night to their destination.

"So where exactly are we going?" Annabelle asked looking at the driver.

"That's a surprise." AJ grinned not telling her anything.

"I hate surprises." Annabelle scowled looking back out the window.

"Well you'll love this one." AJ chuckled downshifting to go around a curb, then speeding back up again.

Annabelle watched her surroundings trying to find out where they were going and soon realized they were on the outskirts of LA. She whirled around to look at the driver of the car she was in with amazement.

"You drive all the way out there to get me just to drive to LA?!" Annabelle demanded causing the driver to laugh.

"LA is where it's happening. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." AJ grinned again as she slowed the car down when they hit traffic.

They drove around some more until they pulled into a line of cars waiting to be parked by valets. Annabelle looked out the window at the restraunt they were at called "Luigi's Fine Italian Restraunt" and found it hard to hide her smile. This was her favorite restraunt, but she hadn't been in years.

AJ put her hand on the small of Annabelle's back and guided her into the restraunt. They waited for their turn to be seated and it was then that Annabelle realized something about AJ.

"You're not a guy!" Annabelle exclaimed in shock realizing in the light that AJ had no Adam's apple at the throat.

"Never said I was." AJ replied as Annabelle laughed.

"My mom did." Annabelle laughed trying not to ruin her mascara as the tears came.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny." AJ commented as they were shown to their table.

They placed their orders for food and AJ ordered a bottle of red wine. Once the waiter left, AJ looked across the table at Annabelle and said, "I thought for sure you would back out at the last second."

"No. I was obligated to come. My mother would never let me hear the end of it if I cancelled. It's just for charity, right?" Annabelle shrugged as the wine was brought and the waiter poured her a glass.

"Ouch! Way to bruise someone's ego!" AJ fake cried making Annabelle roll her eyes.

"So how did you pull this off anyway?" Annabelle asked curiously sipping her wine.

"Pull what off?" AJ asked confused.

"This date. I'm pretty sure my mother would never allow a woman to bid on me, so how did you pull it off?" Annabelle said looking at AJ curiously.

"Hey! Everyone knows Senator Tillman's daughter is gay. I figured I had one foot in the door already!" AJ grinned wiggling her eyebrows at Annabelle.

"Wow! I thought I already knew California's biggest asshole. Clearly I was mistaken!" Annabelle scoffed and threw her napkin on the table as she stood up to leave.

"Hey sit down. I was kidding!" AJ apologized standing to grab Annabelle's arm. "Sit down and I will tell you." he added letting go of Annabelle's arm.

"Fine." Annabelle said with a scowl and sat back down.

"I'm a pre-op transsexual. I was born a woman, but have always felt like a guy. Two years ago I started hormone therapy to officially become a man. Everyone knows about my transitioning phase even the DMV. I have a license that says I am male. I wear a binder over my chest to flatten it out until I have my top surgery done, and at times some people can catch me sporting a five o'clock shadow." AJ explained as best as he could as their food was brought to them.

They ate in silence for a while, and Annabelle had to admit she had enjoyed herself immensely. But like all good things the evening came to an end and they were headed back to Candace's house.

"Can I see you again?" AJ asked hopefully as they pulled up in front of the house.

"I actually have a girlfriend." Annabelle sighed as she took a slip of paper out of her handbag. "I need you to sign this for me." she handed AJ the paper to sign. AJ signed it, said good night, and left Annabelle in front of the house.

Simone drove around for hours not going anywhere and not understanding why Annabelle had cheated on her. Her phone never went off the entire time Annabelle had been gone with no explanation what so ever, and to make matters worse Candace knew about it! She arrived back at the apartment building and saw Annabelle was back. She quickly parked her car in her spot so she could head down to Annabelle's apartment and confront her. As she reached the apartment, she noticed the door wasn't shut all the way and heard the answering machine record a message. "Hey gorgeous! I had a great time! Call me if you ever change your mind!" it was then that Simone realized it hadn't been a guy Annabelle had gone out with, but a woman. Her heart broke as tears came to her eyes and she headed back the way she came.


	14. I Can't Believe You Did It Again

Chapter 14 I Can't Believe You Did It Again

Annabelle was confused as she tried Simone's number again. She tried to think of what she had done to earn the silent treatment herself this time and had no clue. She knew that she had been busy with the school play and getting her students ready for it, but that was no reason to ignore her. Sighing she put her phone up and entered the auditorium for the dress rehearsal they were about to put on for the first time. It was just to see how everything looked and how the music sounded. Annabelle smiled remembering how the choir had managed to sing every song from memory with the orchestra and how they had sounded amazing together. She was thrilled that they had done such a good job and had made so much progress in the last month. Thanksgiving break would be there soon and they wouldn't be able to practice for a whole week. Her phone went off and she saw it was AJ calling her. Annabelle sighed and shook her head at the caller ID. She admitted she was attracted to him, but her heart belonged to Simone.

"Hey." Annabelle answered the phone just for the hell of it.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to hook up later. Just as friends, you can bring some other people if you're afraid I'm gonna corrupt you or something." AJ said with a laugh.

"I think corruption is pretty much lost on me at this point." Annabelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" AJ asked waiting for an answer.

"I actually can't. I'm having a dress rehearsal for the play and have no idea how long I'm gonna be. I also need to find Simone and find out what's been going on. She hasn't spoken to me in almost a month and I have no idea why." Annabelle replied and shook her head.

"Wow! A month without sex and you get all cranky!" AJ teased her relentlessly and laughed again.

"No. Actually we don't have sex." Annabelle said wiping the smile off AJ's face.

"What kind of lesbian are you?!" AJ demanded in mock shock.

"The garden variety kind." Annabelle laughed at her new friend's exclamation.

"I can see that. Garden variety is so much better than processed." AJ agreed causing Annabelle to laugh again.

"Thanks for that info smart ass! Listen I really gotta go. I will talk to you later, ok?" Annabelle laughed and got ready to hang up.

"Alright gorgeous! Bye!" AJ grinned and hung up.

Annabelle sighed and made her way down the aisle to the stage where everyone was gathering for the rehearsal. She arrived at the stage as Deann was directing the actors into place. Looking around she didn't see Simone at all, even though she was supposed to be there.

"Where's Miss Bradley?" Deann asked one of the English students who had helped with the script.

"She had an appointment and couldn't make it today?" the student replied sitting down in one of the seats close to the stage.

"Great. So much for complete support from your co-workers." Deann scoffed and turned back to the students on the stage.

"This is a complete dress rehearsal with costumes, scenery, and music. We are not going to stop and restart if mistakes get made. This rehearsal will be videoed so we can all view it after the Thanksgiving break and find our mistakes. Just stay calm, relax, and do your best. Places everybody!" Deann said ushering everyone into place.

Annabelle took her place in front of the orchestra pit and waited for her cue to begin the introduction music. Deann nodded at her, she motioned for everyone to raise their instruments, and soon "Overture" was being played. She led them through every composition that needed to be played while directing the choir as well. Two hours later the rehearsal was over and everyone had to agree it went pretty well. Annabelle helped everyone clean the auditorium up and get ready to leave and go home. She tried Simone's number again but there was no answer. She left the school and drove to her apartment building too exhausted to deal with anything else that day.

Simone felt her phone go off again, and for the tenth time that day she saw it was Annabelle. She ignored her phone and continued on her way out of the school headed for her apartment so she could escape the presence of the young girl who had captured her heart so many years ago. She sighed as she got into her car and pulled out of the school parking lot to go home. Simone couldn't believe that Annabelle had cheated on her like that after saying she wasn't planning to date anyone else. She also couldn't believe Candace was involved. Her own best friend that she had known for over twenty years had helped screw her over. Simone hated to think it was payback for what she had done four years ago, but even that didn't make sense because Candace had refused to take sides. She arrived at the apartment building and sighed with relief when she saw Annabelle's spot was empty. She continued on to her parking deck, parked her car, grabbed her stuff, and headed for her apartment. She had decided to just stay in and finish her paper work for school and head to bed. She sat at her desk grading papers not watching as the time slipped by. Suddenly it was 6 pm and an annoying pounding came from the apartment door. Simone stood up and went to see who it was and was shocked to see it was Annabelle.

"Can I come in?" Annabelle asked when Simone opened the door.

Simone sighed and moved out of the way to let Annabelle in. She realized Annabelle must have just gotten home from rehearsing since she still had her bag over her shoulder and the clothes she had worn all morning.

"Hey." Annabelle said turning to face Simone. Simone didn't say anything at all, she just looked at Annabelle like she didn't see her. "What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?" Annabelle asked stepping closer to Simone.

"Are you seriously asking me that?!" Simone replied angrily moving away from her.

"Yeah considering I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Annabelle argued back confused.

"How can you even deny it?! I saw you!" Simone shouted facing Annabelle now.

"You saw what?!" Annabelle demanded trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"The guy in the red Viper!" Simone spat glaring at Annabelle angrily. "The person you cheated on me with after you said you weren't going to date anybody else!" Simone added so angry she had started to cry.

"Oh shit!" Annabelle smacked her forehead as she realized what was going on. "That wasn't a date! That was for charity!" she tried to explain but Simone ignored her.

"I'm already hurt and disappointed in you Annabelle! Lying isn't going to help you any right now!" Simone shook her head in disgust at the woman who had broken her heart.

"Wow! I can't believe you did it again. I really am stupid sometimes." Annabelle sighed and turned away from Simone. She reached into her bag for something and walked over towards the desk.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Simone demanded watching Annabelle as she walked towards the desk.

"What does it matter? It's too late now anyway." Annabelle replied grabbing a pair of scissors off the desk.

Annabelle felt the anger she had been feeling since Simone accused her of lying course through her veins. She turned around one last time allowing Simone to see the anger in her eyes, as she held the paper up to Simone's corkboard and stabbed the scissors through it. Without another word, she let herself out of the apartment leaving Simone behind to ponder over what had just happened.

Simone approached the corkboard and looked at the paper Annabelle had just put up there. She took the scissors out and held the paper in front of her and saw the letter from Annabelle's mother telling her all about the charity date she was required to go on, and how she was to pick two more events. Simone saw the slip of paper AJ had signed as well and the color drained from her face. Immediately she grabbed the phone and dialed Annabelle's number. All she got was a busy signal. Simone grabbed her keys and ran out of the apartment towards the elevator. As she got there she saw something on the floor. It was a busted cell phone that looked exactly like the one Annabelle had.


	15. She Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Chapter 15 She Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Thanksgiving break finally arrived which meant Simone could finally catch Annabelle and make things right with her. She arrived at Candace's house only to find no one was there except there person who lived there. She slowly got out of the car and made her way to the front door to look for her girlfriend. Candace answered the door and gave Simone a nasty look. She was extremely angry at this person that was supposed to be her friend.

"The nerve of you showing up at my house!" Candace snarled pulling Simone inside to yell at her.

"I'm sorry, ok?! I'm an idiot!" Simone apologized seeing how hurt Candace was.

"You can say that again!" Candace sighed shaking her head at Simone. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she added shaking Simone by the shoulders.

"I don't know! For some reason Annabelle brings out the best and the worst of me." Simone answered truthfully shaking her head.

"How could you even think I'd help Annabelle cheat on you?! She only used my house so that AJ person could pick her up!" Candace said exasperatedly motioning for Simone to follow her into the living room.

"Thought you were having Thanksgiving here." Simone said confused at the lack of cooking going on.

"We were until someone had to go and fuck it all up by accusing her girlfriend of cheating on her! They aren't here. All three left to go somewhere and I have no idea where they are." Candace replied picking her glass of wine up off the table and taking a sip.

"Oh wow! I'm so sorry." Simone groaned holding her head in her hands.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Candace said pointedly as she poured Simone a glass of wine too.

"Question: What the fuck are we doing out here in the middle of nowhere in front of an empty house freezing our asses off?!" Sam asked blowing onto her hands.

"Because you moron this is my house!" Annabelle answered with a laugh.

"Whoa! Really?!" Sam exclaimed looking at the house.

"Yeah. I found it a month ago and have been in negotiations since then. Guess it was time to put the money dad left me to good use." Annabelle grinned and led them over to the front door.

Annabelle unlocked the front door and opened it to let them inside. The first thing Sam noticed was how big the foyer was. The house was three stories, and had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Off to the left was a living room area with a window seat facing the front of the house, in front of them was the stairs leading up to the second floor. They walked on past the stair frame towards the back of the house. A bathroom was located off to the right across from the downstairs bedroom. They entered the room and Annabelle showed them the tiniest closet in the house. They went back out of the room and continued towards the back that led out to the deck with a pool. Sam whistled as she saw it and got a very mischievous look in her eyes.

"Do it and die!" Annabelle warned backing away from her friend.

"I'm not doing anything!" Sam laughed trying to look innocent.

"I've known you way too long to believe that!" Annabelle retorted putting distance between them.

"Sam cut it out! You are not pushing anyone in a pool as cold as it is knowing you could ruin the plans where we are going next month!" Jordan said making Sam sigh.

"Alright! Fine! I'll be good!" Sam pouted at her wife.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Annabelle laughed not believing her at all.

They went back towards the front and through the door to the right of the stairs this time and entered the kitchen and dining room area. A door at the back opened into a garage, while another door off to the left led to the basement. The laundry room was down there as well as a small den for watching movies. Another set of stairs was in the kitchen as well, so Annabelle led them up it and showed them it led up to one of the master bedrooms. This room was very spacious and had two closets. The bathroom was to the right of the room, right above the kitchen. It had a Jacuzzi tub and stand up shower with a bench. The other master bedroom was the same size as the one they had just entered except the bathroom didn't have a Jacuzzi in it. The last two bedrooms were similar to the one downstairs except the closets were not as small.

"So! What do you think?!" Annabelle asked spinning around to look at her friends.

"Love it! When can we move in?!" Sam grinned gleefully earning a slap from Jordan.

"We have an apartment remember?" Jordan reminded her with a shake of her head.

"Well actually I brought you guys here to see if maybe you were open to the idea of it. I mean, we did so well when we were in college sharing that flat close to the school." Annabelle said as her friends grinned at her.

"When do we move in?!" Sam and Jordan said at the same time making Annabelle laugh.

Annabelle grabbed her friends into a hug and they walked back around the house discussing what to put where. That night they went back to their apartments to pack for the next day when two moving companies would come pack them up and move them out. Simone wasn't at the apartment building when Annabelle moved out. She was gone all weekend and when she got back the following Monday, she noticed Annabelle's car was gone. Frowning she went down to the lobby to check the mail and found that apartment 305 had a vacant sticker on it.

"What happened to the girl in 305?" Simone asked the attendant at the front desk.

"She doesn't live here anymore." the attendant shrugged going back to her magazine.


	16. High School Musical

Chapter 16 High School Musical

School restarted the day Simone got back from her trip. As part of her disclosure agreement with Principal Issacs, Simone didn't approach Annabelle inside of the school. It was still early enough that no students had arrived yet as Simone walked past the music room. She saw Annabelle playing the acoustic guitar and paused to her sing. As she played, she sang "Look Away" by Chicago.

"When you called me up this mornin'  
Told me 'bout the new love you found  
I said, "I'm happy for you, I'm really happy for you"

Found someone else  
I guess I won't be comin' 'round  
I guess it's over, baby  
It's really over baby, whoa

And from what you said  
I know you've gotten over me  
It'll never be the way it used to be  
So if it's gotta be this way  
Don't worry baby, I can take the news, okay

But if you see me walkin' by  
And the tears are in my eyes  
Look away, baby, look away

If we meet on the streets someday  
And I don't know what to say  
Look away, baby, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

When we both agreed as lovers  
We were better off as friends  
That's how it had to be  
Yeah, that's how it had to be

I tell you I'm fine  
But sometimes I just pretend  
Wish you were holdin' me  
Wish you were still holdin' me, whoa

I just never thought  
That I would be replaced so soon  
I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you  
I know I wanted to be free  
Yeah, baby, this is how we wanted it to be

But if you see me walkin' by  
And the tears are in my eyes  
Look away, baby, look away

And if we meet on the streets someday  
And I don't know what to say  
Look away, baby, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

If you see me walkin' by  
And the tears are in my eyes  
Look away, baby, look up away

And if we meet on the streets someday  
And I don't know what to say  
Look away, baby, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

If you see me walkin' by  
And the tears are in my eyes  
Look away, baby, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

When you called me up this mornin'  
Told me 'bout the new love you found  
I said, "I'm happy for you, I'm really happy for you"

Tears sprang to Simone's eyes as she listened to the heartache coming from Annabelle's voice. The sound of students arriving made Simone move away from the Music room and head up the stairs to her own classroom.

"Are you going to be at the rehearsal tonight, Miss Bradley?" asked the English student who had covered for her the last time when she hadn't gone.

"Yes. Thanks for covering for me Emily." Simone replied thanking the girl.

"No problem. They sounded really good! Miss Tillman is amazing she got all those kids in tune with each other. It's going to be so much fun watching the play!" Emily exclaimed excitedly causing Simone to smile.

"It does sound like its coming together nicely." Simone nodded as she got ready for her first class after home room.

The bell rang signaling the start of classes for the day and Simone had to push her thoughts of Annabelle out of her mind for now. The day went by fast, and soon it was time to head for the rehearsal. Simone heard the orchestra warming up and saw Annabelle having a discussion with Deann.

"I was thinking maybe we could play Christmas music for the audience to keep them occupied until curtain time when the play begins." Annabelle said as Simone sat down in her seat with a couple of her English students.

"That sounds like a great idea. Thanks so much for helping get this seat up and the ball rolling. All the students seem to be having a great time and by show time they should all be ready to put on the best show possible." Deann agreed and glanced over at Simone. "Hey Simone, you missed the last rehearsal. We need to talk about some of the words the kids are having problems with. You need to watch the video to catch them." Deann added walking over to Simone.

"Ok. I will." Simone nodded and watched Annabelle walk over to the pit.

The students gathered to rehearse again, while the orchestra and choir practiced the music and songs. It went on for two hours with only a few mistakes and a lot of good natured laughter and fun. Simone watched Annabelle working with the choir and smiled at how well she was doing. Everybody stopped rehearsing at five and cleaned the auditorium up to go home. Annabelle left with a group of Music students preventing Simone from talking to her. It went on like that for two weeks with Annabelle avoiding her every time they were in the same room.

The night finally arrived for the Musical. Everyone arrived early to get ready to put the show on. Families and friends of the cast started arriving and by six most of the auditorium was full. Simone was standing at the entrance with some parents of her students when Candace arrived.

"Hey! You made it!" Simone exclaimed seeing her friend.

"I wouldn't have missed it for all the snow in Aspen!" Candace laughed seeing Simone's face as she realized what Candace meant.

"You got us a room at the lodge?!" Simone gasped as Candace nodded.

"Two weeks of drama free vacation time!" Candace laughed and hugged her friend.

Simone glanced up from the hug and saw four other people come in. It was Sam, Jordan, Kara, and someone else she didn't know. Candace turned around and saw the four some and grinned. She walked over to hug them all while they waited for the curtain call.

"You made it!" Candace laughed as she hugged Kara.

"Barely! Our flight was delayed due to weather and we were an hour late getting in. I wouldn't miss out on the chance to go to Aspen even if they paid me to stay away." Kara grinned putting her arm around the girl she came with.

"Aspen?! Sam!" Candace glared at her sister angrily.

"What did I do?!" Sam demanded looking over at her sister.

"You're going to Aspen too?!" Candace demanded standing next to her sister so no one else would see them arguing.

"Oh that! You said you wanted to spend Christmas together so I got reservations at the lodge too. I didn't know this whole thing was going to blow up!" Sam sighed as Candace shook her head.

"You so owe me!" Candace punched her sister on the arm and walked back over to everyone.

The sound of "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town" could be heard from inside the auditorium as the rest of the stragglers made their way to their seats. The lights went off in the auditorium as Candace, Simone, Sam, Jordan, Kara, and Kara's girlfriend found their seats. Principal Issacs walked out onto the stage as the audience cheered and applauded.

"Welcome to Culver City High School production of 'Babes In Toyland'! We hope you all enjoy yourselves and we wish you the happiest holidays ever! Enjoy the show!" Principal Issacs announced as the orchestra started playing the theme song to "The Muppet Show".

"It's time to play the music

It's time to dim the lights

It's time to meet the choir of the Culver City High School tonight.

It's time to put on makeup

It's time to dress up right

It's time to raise the curtain at Culver City High School tonight.

Why do we always come here

I guess we'll never know

It's like a kind of torture

To have to watch the show

And now let's get things started

Who don't you get things started

On the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, Choirensational

This is what we call our Culver City High School Musical Show!" the choir sang as they entered from both sides of the stage and took their place on the stage in front of the orchestra pit and raised their arms slowly as the lights came on over the stage. The audience cheered, applauded, and some laughed at the introduction they had received.

The curtains opened and the play began. Sam nudged Kara and pointed to Annabelle in front of the orchestra pit. They saw she was wearing a tuxedo with a jacket that had coat tails. They watched her as she led the choir and orchestra through their paces for the musical and they also watched the people acting on the stage. It was very impressive seeing the modern twist to the Musical and how well everyone remembered their lines. When the play finally came to an end, the whole auditorium erupted in a standing ovation as the cast and crew took their bows. Annabelle stood on the stage and glanced out into the audience and found her group of friends who were clapping wildly and whistling in her direction. She had never felt so proud and accomplished before.


	17. Why Did We Bring Her Anyway?

Chapter 17 Why Did We Bring Her Anyway?

Simone watched Annabelle with the four other lesbians and felt a twinge of jealousy. She so wished she was over there congratulating Annabelle on what a good job she had done and be accepted into the group of friends. The age difference between them was a thing of the past because Annabelle had shown her that she was more mature than she had been in high school. Simone sighed and went to find Candace. She was staying with Candace to leave on the trip to the ski resort in Aspen, Colorado in the morning. She watched Annabelle walk out with her friends laughing and joking around, saw them get into a Chevy Suburban, and leave the parking lot. It was then that Simone remembered not seeing Annabelle's car that day at school.

"What's this I hear about you dating a guy?!" Kara asked laughing as Annabelle choked on her drink.

"You asshole!" Annabelle coughed as she smacked Sam on the back of the head. "I did not go on a date with a guy! It was for fucking charity!" Annabelle explained as they all laughed at her.

"Well how was it then?" Kara asked again sipping her beer.

"It was actually kinda nice. He took me to Luigi's in Beverly Hills. Last time I was there was with Sam and we were coming off one of our many nights as drug addicts." Annabelle replied as she remembered being too stoned to order the pasta salad on the menu.

"Then she realized he wasn't a he!" Sam exclaimed dropping her head on the table as she had a laughing fit.

"Do what?!" Kara shouted causing Sam to laugh harder.

"It was a woman?" Kara's girlfriend asked confused.

"No! I'm surrounded by morons! HE is a transitioning male!" Annabelle sighed not joining in with her friends laughter.

"Oh come on! It's funny!" Kara laughed as tears came to her eyes.

"It's not actually. He was very sweet and well mannered. When I told him I wasn't available he dropped the issue." Annabelle sighed fondly sipping her drink.

"Where is your girlfriend anyway?" Kara's girlfriend asked curiously as Sam got quiet.

"I don't have one." Annabelle shrugged getting up from the table. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning for the trip to wherever the hell we are going." Annabelle waved as she left the dining room and headed up the back stairs to her room.

"What was that all about?" Kara asked when Annabelle was gone.

"Simone accused her of cheating and lying. They haven't spoken since." Sam said looking at her watch. "We better get to bed too. I wanna be well rested to kick Annabelle's ass on the slopes tomorrow !" Sam laughed grabbing her bottle off the table and throwing it away.

The next morning an SUV cab arrived to pick them all up and take them to the airport. Annabelle sat in the front seat with the cab driver while the lesbian couples took up the other seats. They arrived at the airport in plenty of time to check in. Sam wasn't worried about running into her sister or Simone because she knew they were on an earlier flight. After getting their bags checked in they went to find a coffee shop to get coffee. Annabelle sat lost in thought, while the others talked, listening to her iPod. She couldn't believe how such a huge mess could come out of such a small thing. An hour later they were being called to board the plane that would take them to whatever destination Sam had chosen for them. Annabelle wasn't allowed to look at her ticket until they boarded the plane. Once she got settled into her seat and buckled her seat belt, she opened the ticket and saw they were headed for Aspen, Colorado. She smiled as she pictured the slopes she would soon be boarding on. They touched down in Aspen, Colorado five hours later and went to collect their bags after exiting the plane. As they rode in the rented Chevy SUV to get to the resort, Annabelle looked out the window and wished she had Simone with her. She hated being in a party of one while her friends were coupled up.

"So we are all going to meet to hit the sloped right?" Annabelle asked after they checked into the hotel and got their room numbers.

"Sure! We'll meet you up there as soon as we do what most married people do!" Sam grinned mischievously earning an elbow from Jordan. "I meant unpack! Jeez!" Sam pouted rubbing her arm.

"Sure you did!" Annabelle laughed and waved goodbye. She wasn't worried what her friends did. There was a slope with her name on it out there. She found her room, quickly got into her snowboarding clothes, grabbed her board, made sure she had her room key, and headed out to the lifts. She rode the lift to the expert slocum run, adjusted her goggles, and began her descent. While she descended from the top of the slope, she was unaware of the crowd watching her.

"What did we bring her for anyway?! She's always showing off!" Sam complained watching Annabelle hit the first ramp and navigate expertly over it.

"Maybe cuz she took us to the Swiss Alps last year?" Kara asked laughing watching her ex hit the next ramp as she made her way down the slope. In midair Annabelle turned her board sideways, grabbed it with her hand, and spun in a 360º turn. They clapped and cheered her on as she hit the snow and continued on to the next ramp.

Simone walked by, heard the group talking, and approached them. As she got closer she realized who they were and gasped in shock.

"Dude! She totally shredded that jump!" Kara shouted excitedly pointing in Annabelle's direction.

Simone turned and saw someone hit a ramp on the slope above them, twist in midair three times, and hit the snow again. The boarder was fast approaching the end of the slope and headed in their direction.

"What are you guys doing here and who are you talking about?" Simone asked as Sam turned to see her.

"We're here on vacation and your girlfriend." Sam replied turning Simone to face the direction of the boarder who reached the end of the slope, turned her board to the right, and sprayed them all with snow.

Annabelle took her goggles off and sighed when she saw Simone standing there. She bent down to unclasp her boots from the board, picked it up, and headed towards her traitorous friends. They whistled and cheered at her as she reached them making her shake her head.

"You're as bad as your sister!" Annabelle scoffed at Sam and pulled her gloves off. "Stop meddling!" she added thumping Sam on the ear as she walked past them towards the building to rest and warm up a bit.

"Excuse us." Simone said rushing after Annabelle, grabbing her by the arm, and pushing her into the nearest bathroom that locked.

"What do you want, Simone?!" Annabelle demanded leaning against the sink and folding her arms against her chest.

"Annabelle," Simone sighed looking at the girl of her dreams and seeing how angry she was.

"Don't tell me you're sorry! It's really starting to lose its meaning with you!" Annabelle held a hand up to stop Simone from speaking.

"I really am sorry, Annabelle! I honestly don't have an excuse for my behavior, I saw you get in that car and the green monster of jealousy came out to play. I'm an idiot and wish I could take it back. Will you forgive me?" Simone asked walking closer to Annabelle.

"Twice I've tried this and twice it's come back to bite me in the ass! The first time you didn't have the balls to fight for me and the time you didn't have the balls to trust me so I really don't know Simone!" Annabelle replied glaring at her angrily.

"I'm sorry ok! I really am! Give me one more chance, please?" Simone asked stepping in front of Annabelle and placing a hand on her cheek. "Please?" she said again and lowered her head to kiss Annabelle who turned away.

"Do you even know what it's like to be accused of lying when you're telling the truth?" Annabelle asked quietly not looking at Simone.

"What are you talking about?" Simone asked confused stepping back to look at the love of her life.

"Nothing." Annabelle sighed and let herself out of the bathroom.

Later that night, Simone caught up with Candace and told her about their encounter. Candace listened amazed as Simone mentioned the bit about being called a liar. Simone could tell Candace knew something she didn't and forced her to spill the beans.

"She told you about that?!" Candace asked amazed.

"About what?" Simone asked even more confused.

"Let's just say you're not the only roofie experience Annabelle has had." Candace confessed causing Simone to freeze.

"She was raped?!" Simone gasped looking at Candace in horror.

"There was evidence of sexual assault and a lot of evidence collected, but no suspect was caught." Candace admitted with a frown and a shake of her head.

Simone didn't ask anything else she grabbed her room key and made her way to the elevator. When she got inside she pressed the 5th floor and headed for Annabelle's room. When she got to the room she knocked on the door until it opened, and saw a red faced Annabelle on the other side. She didn't pause to let Annabelle protest against her presence. She pulled Annabelle into a hug, kissed her on the lips, and whispered, "I'm not letting you go."


	18. I Guess Third Time's The Charm

A:N/ Hi everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update. It has been really busy in my life lately. A lot going on. I didn't forget about this story or my other uncompleted suspense story that I have posted on here. I will try to update more tomorrow. As a reminder only 5 more chapters to go in this story before it's completed! Hope you enjoy these 2 new chapters I posted! HUGS! AJ

Chapter 18 I Guess Third Time's The Charm

Annabelle woke up the next morning and saw the beautiful blonde lying in bed with her. They had fallen asleep holding each other and that was all she needed. Annabelle felt safe in Simone's arms and relished the thought of waking up next to her. They still had a lot to work through, but it looked like they were back together again. Annabelle moved out of Simone's embrace and headed for the shower. As the hot water cascaded down her body she got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the curtain being pulled back until she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. Grinning Annabelle turned to look at the owner of them.

"Hey." Annabelle grinned wrapping her arms around Simone's naked waist.

"Hi." Simone replied leaning in to kiss Annabelle. The kiss quickly became heated as they both deepend the kiss.

"So, I guess third time is the charm, eh?" Simone laughed admiring Annabelle's naked form.

"Third time?" Annabelle asked looking at Simone confused.

"This. Us. We are back together, right?" Simone replied stepping away from her.

"Yes. Yes we are." Annabelle agreed pulling Simone back to her.

"Whew! You had me worried for a minute there." Simone laughed hugging Annabelle to her.

"We still need to talk, though." Annabelle said as she laid her head on Simone's shoulder.

"We have all the time you want, sweetie." Simone replied running her fingers through Annabelle's wet hair.

Annabelle kissed Simone again but neither felt the need to go any further than the kiss. Once they were both clean, they let themselves out of the shower and put their robes on. Annabelle entwined her fingers with Simone and led her back to the table so they could talk.

"I see you're not living in the apartment building anymore." Simone commented as she grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge in the hotel room and handed one to Annabelle.

"Yeah. I moved out during Thanksgiving break." Annabelle replied with a shrug.

"Cause of me?" Simone asked curiously dreading the answer.

"No. I actually only signed a four month lease for the apartment. I found a house and closed on it just before break and we moved into it that weekend after Thanksgiving." Annabelle explained sipping some of her water.

"We?" Simone shot her a confused look.

"Sam, Jordan, and I." Annabelle shrugged again as a loud knock came from outside. "Excuse me." Annabelle cleared her throat and walked over to the door.

"Yo Annabelle! Wanna come terrorize Slocum run 3?!" Sam asked energetically bouncing from foot to foot.

"You need to lay off the caffeine, dude!" Annabelle laughed as Jordan rolled her eyes at her wife.

"I tried to get her to stop with the fourth cup, but she kept right on going." Jordan laughed and rolled her eyes.

"As much as I'd love to kick your ass on Slocum run 3 I'm kinda bust right now." Annabelle laughed and shook her head.

"Ahhhh! I see! A little somethin' somethin' going on in there with the two little lesbian lovebirds, eh?!" Sam laughed maniacally rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"No. We're just talking." Annabelle said with a shake of her head.

"Well crap on a cracker! Why the fuck not?!" Sam exclaimed her eyes widening in shock at the news Annabelle wasn't getting laid.

"Because there's a lot that needs to be said before we can even reach that point. She doesn't even know what happened over there." Annabelle shook her head at Sam as Jordan patted her on the arm.

"Alright! Fine! Go back into your little lesbian cocoon and we will see you later. Bye Simone!" Sam yelled obnoxiously through the door behind Annabelle as Jordan dragged her away.

Annabelle shut the door and noticed that Simone was standing at the window now. She walked up behind her and placed her hands on Simone's shoulders. Simone leaned back into Annabelle's arms and they stood like that for a long time looking out the window. It was snowing and they could see other guests skiing, snowboarding, and heading to and from the lifts.

"What don't I know?" Simone asked causing Annabelle to tense up.

"You heard that huh?" Annabelle sighed and released her hold on Simone.

"What's going on, Annabelle?" Simone asked reaching out to grab Annabelle's arm to stop her from walking away.

Annabelle shrugged out of Simone's grip and headed for the mini fridge. She pulled out a mini bottle of scotch, poured the scotch into a plastic cup, and drained it in one gulp. Simone watched her and knew something was wrong. She walked over to where Annabelle stood and pulled the bottle of scotch out of her hand.

"What's going on?" Simone asked again firmly.

Annabelle sighed and sat down in a chair at the table. Slowly she said, "When I was in Europe, everything was such a mess. I was grieving from losing you and ended up walking around in a drunken haze for a long time. I was at a party one night and I don't remember anything that happened. All I remember is waking up and feeling sore between my legs and didn't know why. I heard another girl had suffered the same experience I had and it turns out she had been given a roofie and raped. I went and got checked out and there was evidence of sexual assault. They never found the guy who did it." Annabelle confessed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Annabelle! I'm so sorry!" Simone hugged Annabelle to her as she cried.

"I got so depressed I lost myself. Sam found me in a hotel room drunk on whatever alcohol I could find and addicted to whatever drug I could find. She called my mom and got me into rehab to clean me up and I got better. Then I did the next worse thing. I told myself you didn't exist and started things back up with Kara. We tried to be together for a couple of years, but I realized I didn't love her anymore. She agreed to keep it on the friends with benefits side of things, while dating others and the arrangement worked well until I graduated and moved back home. Now she has her own girlfriend and I have you." Annabelle finished up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You do have me for as long as you want me." Simone said putting her finger under Annabelle's chin and lifting Annabelle's face up to hers.

Annabelle looked into Simone's eyes and kissed her. The kiss was slow and paced with no rush being needed. Annabelle reached between their bodies and untied the robe Simone was wearing. She opened the robe and exposed Simone's naked skin and for the first time in over four years, she reached out to touch the flesh she had missed. Simone's breathing quickened as Annabelle's fingers explored her body. Annabelle's fingers slowly touched her breasts, her nipples, the curves of her taut abdomen, her ribs, and her hips. Simone felt her skin heat up even though the room wasn't that hot. Annabelle deepend the kiss as she pressed herself into Simone's body needing to feel every inch of her. Simone reached down between their bodies and untied Annabelle's robe, overcome with the same need and desire as she was. Simone touched the body she had longed for four years to touch again. The body she loved so much and couldn't get enough of. Annabelle lowered her lips to Simone's chest and started kissing the skin she found there. She slowly sucked and teased the nipples on Simone's breasts making sure to allow her tongue ring to tease the nipples as well. Simone moaned in pleasure feeling the tongue ring on her body. She had never experienced this before and she loved every minute of it. Annabelle kissed and sucked all of the skin she found before lifting her head back to Simone's lips. Simone kissed Annabelle passionately before allowing her own mouth to trail kisses up and down Annabelle's body pausing long enough to suck on each nipple of the breasts she had missed so much. Simone lifted her head back to Annabelle's lips and walked their naked bodies backwards towards the bed as Annabelle wrapped her arms around Simone and pulled her down on top of her. Annabelle reached between them to touch the soft skin between Simone's legs and felt how wet she was. Simone gasped and moaned as Annabelle began to slowly touch and tease the wetness between her legs. Simone rolled over so that Annabelle was on top of her and placed her own hand between Annabelle's legs. Together they slowly built up a rhythm with each other, touching, kissing, and cherishing every minute of their love making. Slowly in and out their fingers went, massaging clits, fucking, kissing, relishing every minute of each other's bodies. As they climaxed together and collapsed on the bed together. Annabelle whispered in Simone's ear, "I love you."


	19. Mini Her?

Chapter 19 Mini Her?

The rest of their Christmas vacation went by pretty fast once Simone and Annabelle got back together again. They all skied and snowboarded together during daylight and at night Simone and Annabelle retired to Annabelle's hotel room to catch up on lost time and talk about things they had to talk about. Simone's key interest was over Sam and Jordan living in a house that Annabelle had bought.

"What is it with you and Sam anyway?" Simone asked confused at how close the two friends were.

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked as she played with the fingers on Simone's hand.

"Well not counting all the trouble you two got into at school, how long have you known each other?" Simone asked removing her hand from Annabelle's grasp.

"That's a lot of history. I've known Sam since I was sixteen. We met the summer after my sixteenth birthday and have been friends ever since. She's been a life saver to me. I was at this party and a bunch of kids started trying to cause trouble because they realized who I was. For some reason it pissed them off and Sam came over to me, put her arm over my shoulder, and asked them why they were messing with her friend. They backed off after that and Sam and Candace became my family. Mom was never around except when it suited her. We had an unspoken rule that I could go anywhere I wanted to and do anything I wanted as long as I didn't get caught. I never got caught but my exploits in school weren't what they should have been. Between the sex, the drugs, and the alcohol I'm surprised I lived to see seventeen. The summer after Sam disappeared to school I got expelled from the first school by the following spring break and the second one when I was arrested at the club for fighting Lacey and got sent to the school where I met you." Annabelle concluded with a grin remembering how they first met.

"Where was your father during all this?" Simone asked unable to comprehend how a parent could be so uncaring.

"Dad died when I was fifteen from lung cancer. Pretty ironic that his daughter would start smoking a year later." Annabelle gave a sarcastic bitter laugh and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." Simone said reaching out to pull Annabelle into a hug.

"I'm over it." Annabelle shied away from Simone not letting herself be hugged.

Simone let her go, but she could tell that a rift had occurred between them. Annabelle walked over to the window and stared out the window for a long time. She hadn't thought about her father in over seven years and the feelings of pain and abandonment were too much to face. She turned away from the window, grabbed her room key and purse, and headed for the door. Simone knew better than to try and stop her and as the door shut behind Annabelle, Simone knew she wouldn't be back for a while.

Just after New Year's, the group returned back home to Culver City and to the life they had put on hold there. School restarted on the ninth and Annabelle went to the school early to get things ready for class. As she arrived at her music room, she became aware that the light in the room was on. Frowning slightly Annabelle walked over to the door and looked in through the window. A teenage girl with short black hair and a blue steak in it was standing there playing on an electric guitar. She had a leather wrist cuff on her right wrist, several necklaces, wore a pair of faded blue jeans, converse sneakers, and had a t-shirt that said, "Born To Be A Bad $$!" on it. This girl had punk written all over her and when she raised her head up she was the spitting image of someone Annabelle knew from high school many years ago. Annabelle opened to door and was met with the loud sound of Aerosmith's "Devil Got A New Disguise". She watched as the teenager expertly played the electric guitar moving over the strings with the pick and up and down the fret with her hands. At the end of the song she played an additional solo rift and held onto the electric guitar's lever to change the pitch at the end. When she was finished she looked up at Annabelle and smirked.

"How did you get in here?!" Annabelle demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry teach! Jake let me in!" the girl replied in an obnoxious tone causing Annabelle to roll her eyes.

"Jake? You mean Principal Issacs?" Annabelle asked not used to someone calling him by his first name.

"Yeah!" the girl nodded sarcastically taking the guitar off and putting it back on the stand next to the stage. She hopped off the stage and headed for the door. As she reached it she turned back to Annabelle and said, "Aunt Cat was right about you! You ARE HOT!" the girl laughed and let herself out of the room.

Annabelle wasn't fazed at all by the comment seeing as how she thought Simone was hot when she was in high school as well. Annabelle followed the girl out and headed for the Principal's office to find out who she was. As she walked in she saw Principal Issacs in his office and he waved her in.

"Miss Tillman! Welcome back! How was your Christmas break?" Principal Issacs asked cordially as Annabelle sat down across from him.

"It was pretty good actually. Who was that girl in the music room when I arrived? She said you let her in." Annabelle asked coming straight to the point.

"Oh Maddie! What did she do now?!" Principal Issacs groaned looking at Annabelle in dismay.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know who she was is all." Annabelle assured him and noticed he relaxed.

"Oh! That's Margaret Douglas, she just started here before the break. Her Aunt contacted the school about her coming here. Her Aunt's name is…" Principal Issacs said as Annabelle finished for him, "Catherine Douglas."

"That's right! How did you know?!" Principal Issacs asked astounded.

"We've met." Annabelle replied simply.

"Her Aunt Catherine mentioned she had an aptitude for music and asked if we had a good music teacher. When we told her that you were working here, she insisted on Maddie coming here so she could pursue her interest in music." Principal Issacs explained as he smiled at Annabelle.

"I see. Well I will be more than happy to accommodate her." Annabelle returned the smile and excused herself. Once outside the office, Annabelle grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey mom? It's me Annabelle, listen I have an idea to run by you." Annabelle said when her mother answered the phone.

"Which is?" Senator Tillman asked warily.

"You know that charity Battle Of The Bands I picked from the list? Why not use a group of talented high school students to perform?" Annabelle said getting her mother's attention.

"You know of a good group?" Senator Tillman asked her attention peaked.

"Not yet. But I will soon." Annabelle replied and said goodbye.


	20. An Awkward Moment

A/N: So I was curious what everyone thought of the Sam character in this story...my wife loves her for various reasons but I wondered what others thought about her as well. No opinion is wrong.. feedback is welcome! Small reminder that there are only 3 more chapters left now so the next update will be the final one and the story will be completed! Enjoy!

Chapter 20 An Awkward Moment

A month later Simone found herself winding down a long dirt road out in the middle of nowhere searching for the house Annabelle had bought. She looked over at the GPS unit of her little blue Audi and frowned at the screen not knowing where the hell she was. She glanced down at the piece of paper Annabelle had given her and saw she was on the right road but hadn't reached the next turn off yet. She drove on a bit further and saw the road leading up to the house. As she turned onto the gravel driveway she noticed the hedgerows that bordered the property were neatly trimmed. She reached the end of the driveway and stared at the tri-level house in amazement. There were lights on inside several rooms of the house, but most were dark. Simone parked next to the little red Porsche and saw Sam's Nissan Frontier, and Jordan's Honda Accord parked there as well. She got out of the car and carried her small overnight bag up to the front door and rang the bell. Sam opened the door and grinned at Simone standing in the darkness.

"So you found the place alright?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"No I'm still out searching for the damn place!" Simone replied with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

Sam laughed again and stood aside to allow Simone to come in the house. Simone could smell chicken cooking from the kitchen and headed that way to see if she could help out. Jordan stood behind the stove flipping pieces of chicken legs over so they could cook on the other side. She wiped her hands on the towel on the counter and headed for the island in the center of the kitchen to finish chopping up the vegetables she was preparing to cook.

"Hey Simone!" Jordan grinned as Simone entered the kitchen and extended her hand for Simone to shake.

"Need any help?" Simone asked shaking Jordan's hand.

"Nah I got it. Help yourself to anything you want to drink though." Jordan replied motioning towards the refrigerator.

Simone walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out. She surveyed the kitchen as she took a sip of water and noticed the stairs heading up to the next floor, and the door leading down into the basement. Something seemed off to Simone and she glanced at her watch to see what time it is. She saw it was seven pm and a frown slowly formed on her face.

"Where's Annabelle?" Simone asked looking up in time to see Sam come back into the kitchen.

"She isn't here. Why?" Sam asked scratching her head and looking puzzled.

"She gave me directions on how to get here and she isn't even here?!" Simone said to no one in particular and shook her head.

"She will be here soon. She had to go do something." Sam lamely tried to explain but stopped before she gave too much away.

"Like what?!" Simone demanded narrowing her eyes at Sam.

"Look, Annabelle will explain when she gets here…" Sam's voice trailed off as they all heard the car drive up outside.

It was too dark to see who the car belonged to, but they didn't have to wait long. The front door opened and the sound of laughter could be heard from the foyer.

"I can't help it if you have two left feet!" Annabelle laughed loudly at someone behind her.

"I don't have two left feet! You just keep going left when you're supposed to go right!" someone else teased her making Annabelle laugh even harder. She stopped laughing when she saw Simone walk into the foyer from the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey! When did you get here?" Annabelle asked walking towards Simone to hug her.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Simone replied not hugging her back.

"Ok. Who shit in your cheerios this morning?!" Annabelle frowned backing up to look at her girlfriend.

"Do you really have to ask?! I've barely seen or spoken to you in over a month and then you give me directions making me think we are actually going to be spending time together and you show up with him?!" Simone scoffed as she shook her head at Annabelle in amazement.

"Excuse us for a minute." Annabelle said to AJ as she grabbed Simone's hand and pulled her towards the living room and shut the French doors behind them. "First of all, this jealousy thing is getting old. I was not cheating on you in any way, shape, form, or fashion. AJ is my partner for that charity dance competition that was on that paper I showed you." Annabelle said as she spun around to face Simone.

"You tacked it to my bulletin board with a pair of scissors." Simone reminded Annabelle with a soft chuckle.

"Second of all, I did invite you here to spend time with you. It's just my life is extremely busy right now. I have a lot on my plate right now and could really use your support, but if all you're going to do is throw jealous hissy fits every time I turn around maybe it's best if we just forget whatever it was that was happening between us." Annabelle continued past Simone's brief attempt at humor.

"Is that what you want?" Simone asked quietly not looking at Annabelle.

"No it isn't! Haven't I told you enough time already?!" Annabelle said angrily unable to believe Simone would the nerve to even ask.

"Then I don't either. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I don't know what came over me." Simone apologized and stepped towards Annabelle slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on and for not making time for you the past month." Annabelle also apologized and stepped towards Simone.

"I'm sorry you're both lame and boring lesbians! Now would you kiss and make up so we can eat some time this year?!" Sam demanded from the doorway while rolling her eyes.

"Annabelle turned towards Sam and flipped her off before turning back to Simone and pulling her towards her for a deep and meaningful kiss. Now that they had kissed and made up, Annabelle led Simone back into the foyer to introduce her to AJ, but he wasn't there.

"Where did AJ go?" Annabelle asked Sam as they entered the dining room.

"He left. He wanted me to tell you to let him know when ya'll were going to practice again and that he was sorry for causing such an awkward moment." Sam replied from where she sat at the table.

"An awkward moment? That's how he sums up the evening?" Annabelle laughed looking over at Simone.

"It was pretty awkward for me." Simone nodded with a smile taking a sip of water.

"Not as awkward as it was for Annabelle when she found out he was a tranny!" Sam laughed and shook her head.

"A what?!" Simone gasped and choked on the water she had just sipped.

"Ass!" Annabelle hissed at Sam as she slapped her upside the head before turning to face Simone. "AJ is a pre-op transsexual. He used to be a female, but how he is transitioning into a male which is why I asked him to be my dance partner in the first place." Annabelle explained to Simone as Jordan walked into the dining room and joined them.

"What an interesting group of people you seem to attract here in America." Jordan commented in a snooty British accent as if nothing had happened breaking the tension and causing them all to laugh.


	21. It's Just A Dance, Right?

Chapter 21 It's Just A Dance, Right?

Time was playing tricks on Annabelle once again as the date approached for the charity dance competition. Annabelle was extremely nervous because she knew that AJ was very attracted to her, which made dancing with him extremely difficult. The charity committee had been very specific about the selection of dance partners when Annabelle had signed up for it. No same-sex couples were permitted even though they knew Annabelle was a lesbian. She sighed as she ran her hands through her long brown hair with blonde highlights and sipped her bottled water. It was another night of dance practice with AJ and she could feel how much he wanted her as they danced. He had warned her that to make the competition believable he wouldn't hold back how he felt for her.

"Ready?" AJ asked from behind her as he stepped into the dressing room at the dance studio where they were practicing.

"Just a minute." Annabelle replied pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Leave it down. It looks good hanging down to your shoulders." AJ said as he stepped into Annabelle's personal space, pulled the band out of her hair, and ran his fingers through it. "There. That's better." AJ grinned, leaned towards Annabelle before she could stop him, and kissed her.

It was only for a moment, a very brief moment that Annabelle forgot where she was and who was kissing her when reality came crashing back on her and she pushed AJ away from her. AJ stood there panting unable to believe what he had just done, and immediately walked away from Annabelle.

"You can't just do something like that and walk away, damnit!" Annabelle shouted at him, grabbing his wrist, and forcing him to look at her.

"I shouldn't have done that." AJ sighed in frustration wanting more than anything to take it back.

"It was just a kiss. No harm ever came from giving someone a kiss." Annabelle replied putting her hair back in a ponytail. "Let's just get practice over with and go home, ok?" she added and headed for the door.

AJ agreed but the damage was done. Practice was very awkward after that, because some of the dances required hand holding and close proximity to Annabelle's body making it hard for AJ to dance with her. When practice was over, he immediately left Annabelle, headed for the men's room, and locked the door behind him. Annabelle sighed, headed for the women's locker room, grabbed her bag, and left. She looked at her watch and saw it was still early and knew the only person who could cheer her up lived close by.

"Are you home?"~A

""Yes I am. Why?"~S

"Practice is over and I wanted to see you."~A

"Ok. Come on over then."~S

Annabelle headed for her car, used the remote to unlock it, put her bag on the passenger seat, and got in the driver's seat. As she started the car she saw AJ leave the dance studio, but he didn't even look at her. Annabelle sighed and put the car in gear, turning it around to head for the apartment building she used to live in. As she rode the elevator up to Simone's apartment, Annabelle braced herself for Simone's reaction to what had happened with AJ a few hours earlier. The elevator stopped on Simone's floor, breaking Annabelle from her thoughts. She stepped off the elevator and slowly made her way to Simone's door. The door opened before she got a chance to knock and she was met by the gorgeous blonde that lived there.

"Hey!" Annabelle grinned as Simone wrapped her arms around her and gave hugged Annabelle to her before giving her a kiss.

"Hey yourself! What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Simone replied shutting the door behind Annabelle and leading her over to the couch to sit down.

"Practice finished early so I thought I'd stop by and grace you with my presence." Annabelle said reaching over to hold Simone's hand.

"How was it?" Simone asked pulling her hand away from Annabelle as she stiffened knowing her girlfriend was with someone else.

"Awkward, but alright I guess." Annabelle shrugged and began to play with the fringe of the throw blanket draped across the back of the couch.

"Awkward how?" Simone asked dreading the answer before she heard it.

"AJ kissed me, but I stopped him before it went any further. He feels horrible about it though." Annabelle explained then sighed as Simone stood up and moved away from her.

"He kissed you?! Then you come here and kiss me after he branded your lips and admit you cheated on me?!" Simone raged causing Annabelle to stand up too.

"Whoa! Wait just a fucking minute! I didn't cheat on you! I didn't even kiss him back! It was a mistake and he feels really horrible about it!" Annabelle shouted back in defense of herself.

"You're defending him?!" Simone scoffed disbelievingly shaking her head at Annabelle.

"Yes, because he hasn't done anything! It was just a kiss! That was it! Why are you making such a big deal out of it?!" Annabelle demanded glaring at Simone.

"I'm making a big deal out of this because you obviously don't see what's going on here! He likes you and is trying to split us up!" Simone argued back as Annabelle shook her head again.

"I'm blind?! You should talk! Look how long it took you to admit how you felt about me!" Annabelle shouted and turned away from Simone. "You know what? I'm tired of this." Annabelle sighed as she picked up her keys from the table.

"Annabelle…" Simone started to say but she was cut off.

"I told myself for years that I was in love with you. Now I'm not so sure. I think we are both still in love with the people we were four years ago and not who we are now. I'm not the same person I was back then and neither are you. I see how you're acting over this and I realize I don't know who you are at all. Maybe I should just go ahead and get it over with and sleep with AJ. It's obviously what you want!" Annabelle said slowly as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

"I never said I wanted you to sleep with him!" Simone replied angrily unable to believe Annabelle had just said that.

"The way you are acting, this jealous kick you are on, all it's doing is pushing me into his arms!" Annabelle shouted wiping a stray tear from her eye as her anger got the better of her.

"So what are you saying?" asked as the impact of Annabelle's message slowly hit her.

"Exactly what you wanted me to say." Annabelle replied quietly and headed for the door of the apartment. She let herself out of the apartment and headed for the stairwell trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she got to her car. She waited until she was safely inside the car before letting everything spill out as her grief consumed her.

Two weeks later, Annabelle stood on the dance floor in a tight fitting jean skirt, a button up plaid shirt, cowgirl hat, and boots dancing with a similarly dressed AJ Reynolds wearing jean as they twirled and two stepped to the music played by the live band. Every couple that was in the dance competition was on the floor practicing before the real competition began. The song ended and someone announced they were taking a fifteen minute break before the competition began.

Annabelle and AJ made their way to the bar area and got drinks to cool off from their dancing when Annabelle saw her friends headed her way from across the building. The place was loud which caused it to be nearly impossible to hear anyone talk. Annabelle grabbed AJ's arm and pulled him along with her while pointing to the exit after catching Sam's eye. Soon they were all outside where the din was quieter and conversation could be had.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?!" Kara asked as they reached the quieter domain.

"The best country line dancer in the state of Alabama taught me!" Annabelle laughed causing AJ to choke on his drink from laughing as well.

"Well where is she?" Kara asked looking around them.

"She became a transsexual!" AJ grinned, rubbing his knuckles on his chest, and blew on them.

"You?! I told you I had seen him somewhere before!" Kara shouted gleefully at Sam.

"You have?" AJ frowned trying to place Kara in his memory.

"Yeah 2006 country line dance competition in Miami, Florida. You were on TV man!" explained and they all laughed.

"Did he win?!" Annabelle asked nudging AJ playfully.

"No HE didn't, but SHE did!" Kara informed them causing Sam to whistle in appreciation.

"And seven years later, ain't life grand?!" AJ bowed to his spectators making them laugh.

"We need to get back inside." Annabelle stopped laughing all of a sudden as a car drove up and a familiar blonde got out of her car.

Simone glanced in their direction and saw Annabelle duck back inside with AJ in tow. She sighed as she approached the rest of the group who were still outside with Candace.

"Hey Simone! Hey sis!" Sam greeted them, shook her former teacher's hand, and hugged her sister.

"Hello Sam. I see Annabelle is still upset with me." Simone sighed and headed into the building to watch the dance competition.

"And the merry go round keeps spinning!" Candace commented as she followed Simone inside.

The others followed them back into the building and saw Annabelle and AJ standing off to the side leaning into each other, whispering. Simone closed her eyes and looked away from them because seeing her ex with someone else was too painful. Candace patted Simone on the back and tried to console her.

Travis Tritt's "T-R-O-U-B-L-E" started playing over the loud speakers signaling for all the dancers to make their way back to the dance floor. The music and tempo changed several times and after an hour of dancing Annabelle and AJ were still in the competition. They twirled and two stepped around the floor with the other dancers as Sam, Jordan, Kara, and Kara's girlfriend all hooted and cheered for their friend and her partner as one by one the couples were eliminated. Simone stood with Candace on the other side of the dance floor and tried to be supportive. Candace could tell it was really bothering her that Annabelle was dancing with someone else. Candace loved Annabelle like a sister, but she was having a hard time seeing her best friend in so much pain. As the night wore on, it gradually came down to Annabelle and AJ, plus two other couples. The music changed again to a square dance, and Annabelle thanked the lesbian god that AJ had taught her that too. Another couple got eliminated for a critical misstep and two groups were left. The last song started for the dancers and Annabelle let AJ lead her. After two minutes into the final song Annabelle saw the judges walk over and tap the other couple on the arm signaling their elimination. Annabelle didn't stop dancing until the song ended and the club erupted with cheers and applause. The judges walked over to where Annabelle and AJ were and shook their hands. AJ pulled Annabelle into his arms and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"We did it baby!" AJ whispered in Annabelle's ear as he spun her around in his arms.

"I know!" Annabelle laughed holding onto his shoulders.

They pulled out of the embrace as someone from the audience yelled, "KISS HER!" AJ laughed and shook his head as Annabelle smirked at him and tilted her head towards him. AJ looked at Annabelle questioningly causing Annabelle to roll her eyes and pull him towards her. She kissed him on the lips as everyone cheered and whistled at them. AJ deepend the kiss seeing that Annabelle was kissing him back this time and lost in their world of euphoria as they were they didn't see the heart broken blonde leaving the building with tears in her eyes.


	22. Vacation All I Ever Wanted

Chapter 21 Vacation All I Ever Wanted

Annabelle woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She slowly sat up in bed and noticed two things. One, it wasn't her bed and two, she was alone. She could have sworn she left with AJ the night before but he didn't seem to be there anymore. She looked to her left and found the note scrawled out on hotel paper,

"Annabelle,

Hotel room paid for. Checkout at 11 am. See you soon.

AJ"

Annabelle wasn't sure what to make of the note, but decided not to worry about it right that minute. She spied two Tylenol and a glass of water on the night stand and smiled knowing who had left it. Annabelle took the pills and drank all the water before stepping out of the bed. She saw it was nine am which gave her two hours before she had to leave.

Annabelle walked over to the bathroom to start a shower for herself to relieve some of the tension in her body from dancing the night before. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror helping to somewhat hide Annabelle's face so she wouldn't have to see the guilt displayed there. She felt very guilty and ashamed for kissing AJ the night before and regretted it. She knew she had done the childish and cowardly way of getting back at Simone by kissing AJ and was paying the penalty for it. Annabelle sighed as she stepped into the stream of hot water and let it cascade over her body.

Try as she might, Annabelle couldn't get the image of AJ's face out of her head when she had kissed him the night before and try as she might, she couldn't remember what happened after they had finished dancing. Annabelle hoped she hadn't done anything stupid like sleeping with him because she had done that before and it landed her in a world of shit. The thought of waking up in bed with Simone all those years ago made Annabelle's heart ache for the woman she loved but there was nothing she could do about it.

Annabelle turned the shower off and pulled one of the robes on around her that was hanging on the hook next to the shower. She grabbed a towel, rolled her hair up in it, and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at the clock and saw she still had an hour before she had to leave which meant she needed to hurry up and get ready to leave. Annabelle finished drying off and put her clothes back on. She checked to make sure she had everything and let herself out of the hotel room.

As she exited the hotel building, she suddenly realized she had no idea where her car was. It took her a few minute to recognize her surroundings and saw she was parked across the street from the bar they had been in the night before. Annabelle crossed the street over to the parking lot and found her car where she had left it. Her cell phone was dead so she couldn't call anyone to let them know where she was. Annabelle sighed, started her car up, backed out of the parking lot, and left.

While she drove home the night's events played heavily with her mind. She forced herself to admit there was something between her and AJ and knew she had to call him and talk to him about it. When she drove up in the yard in front of her house, she saw Sam sitting outside with her feet up waiting for her to get home.

"Hey!" Sam grinned when Annabelle got out of her car.

"Hey!" Annabelle replied as she walked up the steps and helped herself to one of Sam's Black & Mild chocolate cigars.

"So how was it?!" Sam asked grinning again as Annabelle sat down across from her on the porch.

"How was what?" Annabelle asked taking a drag off the cigar and blowing the smoke out.

"You left with AJ! How good is he in bed?!" Sam exclaimed gleefully causing Annabelle to choke on her smoke she had just inhaled.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Annabelle coughed as Sam laughed at her.

"Are you sure about that?! Ya'll were all over each other when you left the bar last night!" Sam laughed uproariously pointing her finger at Annabelle.

"You asshole!" Annabelle coughed again and flung one of the pillows in the chair she was sitting on at Sam.

"Simone saw ya'll kiss, ya know?" Sam said catching the pillow and putting it on the chair behind her.

"I know." Annabelle replied and hung her head.

"Do you like him?" Sam asked leaning forward to look at Annabelle better.

"Yes." Annabelle admitted with a sigh.

"What about Simone?" Sam prodded Annabelle for information.

"I love her. We just can't seem to stay on the same page. I think we are still in love with the people we were four years ago." Annabelle sighed again and stubbed the cigar out in the ashtray on the table.

"I'm sorry Annabelle. I wish it was better for you." Sam sympathized and patted her friend on the head.

"Thanks." Annabelle smiled and started to get up.

"Wait! I wanted to tell you something!" Sam exclaimed stopping Annabelle from leaving.

"What is it?" Annabelle asked sitting back down.

"Spring break is in a few weeks. Jordan and I were thinking about flying to Miami, FL for the week and wondered if you wanted to go too." Sam explained watching Annabelle's expression.

"Of course I do!" Annabelle grinned high fiving Sam. "But if Simone is there I will murder you and feed your body to the sharks!" Annabelle warned as she got up to go inside.

"No Simone this time I promise." Sam assured her as Annabelle walked past her.

Annabelle walked into the house and headed for her bedroom. When she got inside she plugged her phone into the charger and changed clothes while waiting for it to charge. Once there was enough battery life left on her phone, Annabelle was able to check her messages. She dialed the number for her voice mail messages and her face fell as she listened to the last one she got.

"Hey Annabelle. It's me AJ. I wanted to tell you this and not your voice mail, but I guess this way will have to do. I can't be around you anymore. I can't have you kiss me like that and know you're in love with someone else. I'm sorry to do this to you. You're a great girl and I'd love to have you as a girlfriend, but your heart is set on someone else. I'm sorry." AJ's voice filtered out through the receiver and into Annabelle's ear. Annabelle stood there for a moment then pressed the button to delete and erase the message forever.

The next day at school, Annabelle decided it was time to get busy putting her little band of musical protégé's together for the Battle Of The Bands competition she had signed up for. She sought out five talented students to make up the band and set up rehearsal times for them. Michael Scott on Bass guitar, Margaret Douglas on Electric guitar, Casey Dunnaway on Drums, Brett Phillips on Keyboard, and his twin sister Tammy as lead singer.

Annabelle knew the kids could play the instruments and sing, but that was individually not together. Annabelle got her songs she had written together and added the musical notes for them to follow. She worked hard for a week getting the music put together, then gave the students copies of them to memorize and practice. There were five songs she chose for them to play that would be played at the band competition.

"I like this one, teach!" Maddie told her one day after rehearsal.

"Which one?" Annabelle asked.

"That one." Maddie said pointing at the music sheet. "Trying To Get Away" was written at the top of it.

"Nice pick Maddie! That's one of my favorites too!" Annabelle said smiling at the miniature Catherine. "Before I let you all go, I need to inform you that we need to pick out a name for our band. It has to be submitted to the committee for approval so start thinking up names." Annabelle added addressing the rest of the group.

"We've already decided to call ourselves 'The Brat Pack'." Brett said as everyone started laughing at him.

"Because you're all a bunch of brats?" Annabelle asked with a smile.

"Pretty much!" Brett grinned as Annabelle shook her head.

"Well it certainly fits the guidelines of how to pick out a name. The committee said to keep it 'short, clean, and fun' that definitely fits. Have a good spring break and try to practice when you can." Annabelle encouraged them as she dismissed them.

Everyone but Maddie left the room and when the door was shut she approached Annabelle from behind. She stood there watching Annabelle put things away before making her presence known.

"Aunt Cat wants to see you again." Maddie said slowly waiting for Annabelle's reaction.

"Excuse me?" Annabelle replied turning to face the teenage hoodlum.

"My Aunt Cat wants to see you again." Maddie repeated looking at Annabelle and shrugging her shoulders.

"Umm…" Annabelle murmured at a loss for words.

"She is going to be at the Battle Of The Bands to see me play. She wants to hook up with you there." Maddie informed her then left the room.

"She wants to what?!" Sam exclaimed later that night when Annabelle told her what Maddie had said.

"I didn't know what to say." Annabelle admitted laughing at Sam's expression on her face.

"Why not meet up with her?" Jordan asked from where she sat next to Sam.

"Catherine Douglas is the biggest bitch in California. There is no way she has changed!" Sam scoffed at the very idea.

"You never know. Some people change over time. I did." Jordan said with a shrug.

"Well you were different, babe. You didn't bully people around like she did. I still haven't forgotten what she did to Collins all those years we were in school together. I'm surprised the girl managed to survive to Senior year with people like Catherine there." Sam stated bitterly setting her beer bottle down on the table.

"She still could have changed her ways." Jordan said again as Sam shot her a skeptical look.

"How is Collins anyway?" I haven't heard from her in years." Annabelle asked looking at Sam and seeing the startled look on her face.

"You don't know?" Sam asked looking shocked.

"Know what?" Annabelle replied unsure of what was about to be said.

"Collins is dead. She killed herself the year after we graduated. Cut her wrists and bled to death." Sam informed Annabelle with a solemn look on her face.

"No." Annabelle gasped holding her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. Poor girl had so many problems." Sam nodded and looked off into the night.

"Wow." Annabelle said and shook her head sadly.

"We better get to bed. We have an early start tomorrow." Jordan spoke up looking at her watch.

"Yeah we should turn in…" Annabelle started to say as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said cautiously not recognizing the number.

"Hi Annabelle. It's Simone." came the voice on the other end of the line.

"What do you want, Simone?" Annabelle sighed and sat back down in her chair.

"I was wondering if you would be free next week." Simone said holding her breath for a response.

"No. I have plans." Annabelle said shortly not wanting to talk to her.

"Oh. I was hoping we could get together and talk." Simone sighed dejectedly upset that Annabelle wasn't going to be at home for Spring Break.

"Talk about what?" Annabelle asked confused at what Simone was getting at.

"Us." Simone replied hopefully waiting for an answer.

"There is no us." Annabelle said shortly and hung up.

"Whoa! Talk about your cold shoulder!" Sam whistled as Annabelle hung the phone up.

"There is no us anymore." Annabelle repeated and went inside.

The next morning they all got up at the crack of dawn to catch their flight to Miami, Florida. On the way to the airport "Vacation All I Ever Wanted" by the Go Go's played on the car radio making them dance and sing along even though they were sleepy. While standing in the airport waiting to get a cup of coffee from one of the vending machines, Annabelle happened to glance to her right and saw AJ a few feet away with another woman. Seeing how chatty he was with her caused Annabelle to lose her appetite for coffee and she turned and walked away.

The flight to Miami was uneventful. They too a cab to their hotel, checked in, dropped off their stuff, and hit the streets. Where they were staying had a lot of shops and beach front attractions. They all bought new bikini swimsuits for wearing on the beach. After they had changed clothes, Sam and Jordan decided to go for a swim while Annabelle went for a walk down the beach. She hadn't gone far when she saw someone standing next to one of the umbrella covered chairs that were scattered across the sand.

"Oh no!" Annabelle muttered to under her breath and started back the way she had come.

"Annabelle?!" a voice behind her called causing her to quicken her pace.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the voice yelled as a hand clasped around her arm.

"You need to let go of me!" Annabelle replied coldly snatching her arm away from whoever had grabbed her.

She turned around to face her ex-dance partner that she hadn't seen in over a month, AJ Reynolds. AJ looked different. He was more muscular than Annabelle remembered and more tan as well. Annabelle noticed he was wearing a tank top and no longer hid his chest which meant his top surgery was completed.

"Well answer when someone calls you then!" AJ said stepping back from Annabelle before she hit him.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Annabelle scoffed angrily and started to walk away only to find AJ in her path.

"Move!" Annabelle demanded trying to walk around him.

"No. I want to talk to you about something." AJ tried to explain as Annabelle started to walk around him again. AJ sighed and grabbed her arm again to stop her.

"I told you…" Annabelle started to say as her arm was roughly snatched away from AJ's grasp.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Sam demanded shoving AJ away from her best friend.

"I'm trying to talk to her! Jesus!" AJ threw his hands up in exasperation looking from one pissed off lesbian to the other.

"She doesn't want to talk to you! Take the hint! Walk away!" Sam growled through clenched teeth getting in AJ's face.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" AJ retorted shoving Sam back.

Sam lunged for AJ as sirens could be heard close by. They all realized someone had called the cops over their little skirmish. AJ's friends tugged on his arm as Annabelle tugged on Sam's trying to break them up.

"This isn't over!" Sam shouted as Annabelle and Jordan dragged her away. They all walked away as fast as they could go not stopping until they got back to their hotel rooms.

"What the hell was that all about!" Jordan demanded as they locked the door behind them.

"He was manhandling her!" Sam seethed pacing back and forth across the room trying to calm down.

"Annabelle can fight her own battles! She doesn't need you to save her!" Jordan shouted back watching her wife pace.

"I know! But I wasn't there last time to save her!" Sam blurted out then clapped her hand to her mouth.

"What does that mean?" Jordan asked confused.

"When she was attacked." Sam said coming to a halt.

"Her rape?" Jordan asked and Sam nodded. Jordan sighed and placed her hand on Sam's arm and pulled Sam closer to her.

"I need you to be honest with me here." Jordan said looking Sam straight in the eye.

"Ok. What?" Sam asked getting worried.

"Are you in love with her?" Jordan asked stepping back as Sam laughed.

"Trust me! That will never happen!" Sam laughed pulling Jordan to her, kissing her passionately, and holding her tight.


	23. An Unexpected Twist

A/N: The story is finally completed! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Most of the songs in this story that are original were written by me. I ask that you not copy and repost else where. Thanks! AJ

Chapter 23 An Unexpected Twist

"Whoa! They look so bored out there!" a voice behind Annabelle mused out loud causing her to turn around.

It was a month later and the Battle Of The Bands was upon them. Annabelle spun around from where she was backstage doing last minute checks on the group's equipment to see Maddie looking out through the stage curtain.

"Get away from there!" Annabelle hissed grabbing Maddie by the arm and pulling her away.

A group was already on stage singing some song about a girl, a dog, and the California Highway Patrol. Annabelle rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her charges.

"Now remember when you get on stage don't panic. Play like you have in practice. Ok?!" Annabelle said trying to boost her group's confidence.

"They really do look bored! We need to do something to boost them up you guys!" Maddie said looking at each of her band mates. " I have just the thing too!" Maddie added with a sly smile.

"What are you up to Maddie?!" Annabelle demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing just go tell the judges the cover song got changed at the last minute!" Maddie replied motioning to her bandmates to get closer for a whispered discussion as they were called on stage.

Annabelle watched them go and hurried around the back of the stage to where the judges table was located and relayed Maddie's message to them. They were a little annoyed by the last minute change in plans but it was too late to fight it now.

"Stick to the list from now on!" one of the judges snapped and shook her head muttering about "time wasters".

Annabelle hurried back to the other side as her band started playing the into to the cover song they chose to play. Tammy stood up in front of the microphone clapping her hands, stomping her feet, and yelling at the audience "COME ON!" as her bandmates started playing Kenny Loggins "Footloose".

"I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got

I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Loose your blues everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
I dig a way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for

Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oh please, Marie shake it, shake it for me  
oh, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose

Ohhhhhhhhhh  
Cut footloose ohhhhhhhhhh  
Cut footloose ohhhhhhhhhh  
Cut footloose ohhhhhhhhhh

You got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of your soul  
ah.. ah..ah..ahhhhhhhh, I'm turning it loose!

footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues

Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody everybody cut footloose  
Cut footloose!" Tammy sang as the crowd got up off their seats and started clapping and singing along with the group during the whole time they played. When the song was over the audience cheered and applauded the group making it pretty clear they made it through the first round.

"That was so awesome!" Maddie shouted gleefully as they came back stage again.

"Listen to that crowd, dude!" Brett exclaimed as the audience was still cheering them on.

"Don't get cocky! You still have four more rounds to go!" Annabelle warned them seeing they were getting a bit complacent with their talents.

"We got this in the bag teach!" Maddie assured her with a huge grin.

Annabelle shook her head and looked at the other three kids in the group. Michael, Casey, and Tammy just shrugged. Tammy opened her notebook to continue writing whatever she had been working on before they had gone on stage. Michael and Casey were talking in low tones to each other causing Annabelle to wonder if something was going on between the two of them. Brett and Maddie were still in a euphoric mood over how well they had done. Annabelle sighed and shook her head. Children were so tiring!

"Need any help?" a voice whispered in Annabelle's ear making her jump.

Annabelle turned to see Sam and Jordan standing behind her grinning like a couple of Cheshire cats. Annabelle laughed and hugged her friends to her. The next band started playing their song on stage. Annabelle missed what the song was called but she could tell it was a slow rock ballad.

"Simone is here. She came with Candace." Sam said quietly bringing Annabelle's attention back to the present.

Annabelle inhaled deeply and let her breath out slowly. She had not expected her ex to show up tonight. Annabelle was grateful she was safe behind the curtains backstage where Simone couldn't get to her.

"Are you ok?" Jordan asked seeing Annabelle's expression.

"I'm not sure. She's so persistent." Annabelle admitted with a huge sigh.

"It will be ok. Your group is gonna win and you will become famous!" Jordan said with a grin trying to cheer Annabelle up.

"I don't want to be famous. I just want a normal life." Annabelle replied dramatically with a wave of her hand.

"What the fuck would you call normal?!" Sam demanded causing Annabelle and Jordan to laugh.

"The three friends sat down and waited for the rest of the bands to finish playing. A fifteen minute recess was given after each round while the judges tabulated each groups scores. There were twenty groups in the Battle Of The Bands competition. Four groups with the lowest scores were eliminated after each round. Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief when her group wasn't called for elimination. The kids gathered together to get ready for their next song. Two of the songs they were playing had been written by Annabelle. The other two had been written by Maddie with Annabelle's help putting the music to them. When the group was called back on stage again, Annabelle grinned when they started playing her song "Foolish Games".

"Tired of playing this game,  
Don't wanna be your fool no more.  
It's like being stuck in a revolving door,  
Never getting anywhere.

Playing foolish games.  
You say hello,  
Then you say goodbye.  
Want you to slow down,  
But you don't even try.  
You take two steps forward,  
Then you jump right back.  
Can't make up your mind cuz it's out of wack.

Giving me ultimatums,  
Choices I have to make.  
When will I ever,  
Catch a break?!

Playing foolish games.  
You say hello,  
Then you say goodbye.  
Want you to slow down,  
But you don't even try.  
You take two steps forward,  
Then you jump right back.  
Can't make up your mind cuz it's out of whack." The crowd seemed to get into the song as the group was playing it. When it was over the crowd cheered and applauded for them again causing Maddie's already feelings of euphoria to increase. No matter what Annabelle said Maddie wouldn't calm down. Annabelle sighed and shook her head causing Sam to laugh.

"Aunt Cat!" Maddie exclaimed seeing her aunt being led to where they were all standing behind the curtains.

Another group was playing as Maddie ran past Annabelle and leaped into her Aunt's arms. Annabelle watched with some amusement seeing Maddie nearly choke her Aunt to death. Annabelle felt Sam shift next to her not entirely happy to see their old schoolmate either.

"Hey you guys!" Catherine Douglas stepped toward her old schoolmates shyly. Gone was the hot headed cocky bitch Annabelle had encountered four years ago. In its place now was a well-rounded adult who had gone through a lot in a short time. Annabelle and Sam both knew about the tragic demise of her sister that had left her niece an orphan and Catherine a surrogate parent.

"Hello Catherine. It's been a long time." Sam replied nodding at Catherine.

"Well if it isn't Samantha Davis!" Catherine said extending her hand for Sam to shake.

Sam shook her hand and turned to the woman beside her. "This is my wife Jordan Abbott." she added nudging Jordan forward.

"Jordan Abbott?! The artist?!" Catherine exclaimed in astonishment as Jordan nodded.

"In the flesh!" Sam laughed breaking the ice.

"Wow! I love your work! I was at a Gallery in San Francisco and was completely mesmerized by a painting you did. The use of the colors was so amazing. I went back a few days later to buy it, but it had already been sold." Catherine gushed as she shook Jordan's hand.

"It was bought by me." Sam grinned and nodded to Annabelle.

"And given to me." Annabelle finished coming up to stand next to Sam.

"Hell Annabelle. You look good." Catherine said holding her hand out for Annabelle to shake.

"Always a charmer." Annabelle said and shook her head.

"Could you people be anymore dykier?!" Maddie exclaimed looking at the group of adults shaking hands like total strangers.

"Margaret Douglas!" Catherine and Annabelle both shouted at the same time.

"Geez old people chill! No need for the double shouts!" Maddie replied in a placating tone of voice motioning with her hands for them to calm down.

"Go tune your guitar!" Annabelle said pointing for Maddie to go away.

Maddie gave them a double thumbs up and flitted of towards the other band members. Annabelle pinched her fingers on her forehead like she had a headache as Sam and Jordan started to laugh.

"Sorry about that." Catherine apologized jerking her hand in the direction of her niece. "She is a good kid, but since she lost her mom being an asshole is how she deals with things I guess." Catherine explained with a sigh.

"She really is a mini you then!" Sam laughed giving a mock gasp of horror.

"Fuck you Samantha!" Catherine retorted flipping Sam off.

They all laughed and started reminiscing of old high school days when they were younger. Sam reminded Catherine of how big a bully she had been causing Catherine to blush a bit.

"I regret how I behaved in high school. After losing my sister like I did, I tried to get in touch with Collins to apologize but couldn't find her." Catherine said with a shake of her head.

"Collins is dead, Cat." Sam informed her in a low voice filled with sadness.

"Dead?" Catherine asked looking at Sam to see if she was joking.

"Yeah. She killed herself a year after graduation. Slit her wrists. Bled to death. I guess her depression was worse than we thought." Sam explained with a mournful shake of her head.

They were distracted by the judges announcing the teams eliminated after round two. Annabelle spun around looking at her group of trouble makers to see if they had been eliminated or not. Maddie gave her a thumb up sign which brought a wave of relief to Annabelle.

The third round started and once again The Brat Pack was greeted with loud cheers and applause. This time they played Annabelle's song, "Trying To Get Away."

"I tried to change my number,  
Just to get away from you.  
And all the pain and misery,  
You put me through.

Every text message,  
Every phone call.  
Was just another way,  
For you to get to me.

Trying to get away from you,  
And all the pain you put me through.  
Trying to put my past,  
Where it belongs.  
Trying to forget my memories,  
Of way back when.  
Trying to move forward,  
Where peace begins.

I tried to change my appearance,  
Hiding in plain sight.  
But there was just one place,  
I couldn't hide.

I tried to run away,  
But something always brought me back.  
I tried to die,  
But help always came.  
I tried to forget who you are,  
But you were always on my mind.

Trying to get away from you,  
And all the pain you put me through.  
Trying to put my past,  
Where it belongs.  
Trying to forget my memories,  
Of way back when.  
Trying to move forward,  
Where peace begins." Annabelle watched her group play with a silent pride. They were really good. When the song ended the crowd cheered them on and applauded once more. All of the band members trooped back stage.

Once again Maddie and Brett were excited at the reaction of the crowd. Tammy went back to her notebook to write in it and drink some water. Michael and Casey went into their own little world. Annabelle sighed and shook her head like she had done for the umpteenth time that night. The other women were standing around chatting eagerly as Annabelle started to feel a little anxious. She glanced over at Tammy and noticed the teenager was massaging her throat.

"Are you ok?" Annabelle asked walking over and kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah. My throat hurts is all." Tammy shrugged and sipped some more water.

"Do you need medicine or anything? Hot tea to soothe your throat?" Annabelle asked putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Nah. I'm god. Just need to rest my voice for a bit is all." Tammy replied with a smile.

Annabelle nodded and allowed the girl to go back to what she was doing. She stood up and walked back to her group of friends. As she approached them on the other side of the back stage area, Annabelle became aware of someone new standing with them. She groaned inwardly as she realized it was Simone.

Annabelle started to turn around and go back towards the kids in her group when Simone turned around and saw her. Simone moved away from the others chatting to follow Annabelle. Annabelle headed for the area that served refreshments and helped herself to a bottle of water. She finished screwing the cap back on the bottle as Simone approached her.

"You did a good job with them." Simone said giving Annabelle a rueful smile.

"Thanks." Annabelle replied starting to walk away.

"How long is this going to go on?" Simone asked grabbing Annabelle's arm.

"I'm not sure. I'm tired of the fighting and the distrustful attitude. I've never lied to you or cheated on you yet you treat me like I have and I'm sick of it. I don't think there is anything left for us anymore." Annabelle sighed and stepped away from Simone.

"Don't say that! Please?!" Simone said stepping towards Annabelle and kissing her on the lips. It was hard and passionate. It was the kind of kiss that Annabelle loved and deeply missed, but it was also wrong.

Simone let Annabelle go after realizing Annabelle wasn't into the kiss, but her words cut through Simone like a knife. It was then she realized what they had was pretty much over. Simone didn't follow Annabelle back to the group. She turned and left the backstage area to return to her seat in the audience.

Annabelle didn't turn to her friends either. She found a quiet spot away from everyone and sat down to think. So much had happened the past few months. Annabelle felt so overwhelmed with the whole situation she didn't even know what to do. As she sat there pondering over things, the next round ended in which her group advanced once more. They walked out on stage to begin the fourth round and just like the other three rounds they were met with cheers and applause. Things were getting tense with eight groups battling for the top spot. Annabelle listened as her group played "Things Left Unsaid".

"Some words are better,  
Left unsaid.  
Some things are better,  
Left undone.  
The things that you do and the words that you say,  
Can come back to bite you in the ass one day.

You told me that you loved me,  
Once a long time ago.  
It took me a while to realize,  
It just wasn't so.  
Just another,  
Game that you played.  
Just another,  
Lie that you told.

You messed with my head,  
Then you broke my heart.  
You played with my mind,  
Then you broke us apart.

Some words are better,  
Left unsaid.  
Some things are better,  
Left undone.  
The things that you do and the words that you say,  
Can come back to bite you in the ass one day.

You never really meant,  
Anything you said.  
You never really meant,  
Anything you felt.

Never would have thought,  
You would be this way.  
Never would have guessed,  
I'd find out that way.

Some words are better,  
Left unsaid.  
Some things are better,  
Left undone.  
The things that you do and the words that you say,  
Can come back to bite you in the ass one day." which caused the audience to cheer and urge them on even more. As the song came to a close Annabelle could tell that Tammy was struggling. Annabelle stood up and approached the group as they filed backstage again.

"I think you need to quit while you are ahead." Annabelle said as Tammy walked past her.

Tammy stopped and looked at her teacher with a dismayed look on her face. She started to say something but her throat hurt too much.

"Sit down and rest. I'm going to inform the judges you can't sing anymore." Annabelle said and started walking off.

"You can't do that!" Maddie cried grabbing Annabelle's arm.

"Let go of my arm Margaret!" Annabelle demanded seeing the crazed look in the teen's eyes.

"If you tell them Tammy can't continue we'll be disqualified! There has to be five people in each group!" Maddie exclaimed in panic.

"So I'll take her place then. I know the last song too." Annabelle said causing Maddie to break out in a huge grin and leap into Annabelle's arms hugging her tight.

"You can let go of me now Margaret." Annabelle laughed as the teen let her go.

"Sorry teach! I just don't want to be disqualified!" Maddie said as her face turned red.

Annabelle walked over to the judge's table and informed them of the change in singers due to Tammy being unable to finish. The judges consented to the change and agreed to allow Annabelle to perform the final song if the group made it to the final round. They didn't have long to wait before the final elimination was announced. They had made it! They were in the finals! The group trooped back on stage fifteen minutes later to thunderous cheers and applause. Annabelle took her place at the microphone to the shock of many of the people in attendance, especially, the blue eyed blonde she had ended things with earlier. The band began to cue up the final song, "It's Over".

"It's over,  
We're through.  
I'm done,  
With you!

You've played your last game,  
You've told your last lie.  
I no longer care,  
If you live or die.

There's the door,  
So make like a banana and split.  
Don't come back,  
And bother me no more.

I wasted enough time on you,  
Time I can't get back.  
I wasted enough love on you,  
Love I can't replace.

It's over,  
We're through.  
I'm done,  
With you!

You've played your last game,  
You've told your last lie.  
I no longer care,  
If you live or die.

I was a fool,  
To believe in you,  
I was too gullible,  
To trust the words you said.

I was stupid,  
To think you were real.  
I was dumb,  
To think you were true.

It's over,  
We're through.  
I'm done,  
With you!

You've played your last game,  
You've told your last lie.  
I no longer care,  
If you live or die." Annabelle looked straight at Simone as she sung each word.

Simone felt every word of the song. It was obvious who it was about even if Maddie had been the one who wrote it. Slowly Simone lowered her head as tears sprung to her eyes even though everyone else around her was cheering. The group finished their song and were ushered off the stage to loud cheers and applause.

Sam, Jordan, and Catherine were standing in the back stage area to congratulate them. Annabelle sought her best friend out and threw her arms around her. Sam helped Annabelle as silent tears of grief and finality washed over her.

Soon all the remaining bands were called back on stage. Annabelle let Tammy go with her band mates to accept whatever trophy they were going to receive. And then she heard it. Her ears must be playing tricks on her. They repeated it again.

"The winner of this year's charity Battle Of The Bands is none other than our very own Brat Pack!" one of the judges said to whistles, cheers, and applause from the audience.

The group received their trophies and hurried back stage to hug their teacher who had brought them that far. Annabelle smiled at all of them even though her heart was breaking.

After congratulating them and promising to see them all at the celebration party later on, Annabelle excused herself and left the auditorium. She slowly walked to her car and got in.

The car started, but Annabelle didn't move. The words from the song she sang kept repeating in her head. The grief and pain returned causing her to be unable to breathe. Annabelle's chest shook with the sobs she couldn't hold back. The tears she couldn't control any longer spilled from her eyes.

She finally got control of herself long enough to put the little red Boxer S Porsche in gear and leave the parking lot. She waited patiently at the light for it to change, wiping her eyes on a piece of tissue. As the light turned green, she pulled the car forward. The next moment the unthinkable happened. A truck, the size of a giant, came flying through the intersection. It stuck the little red Boxer S Porsche on the driver's side, sending it spinning across the opposite lane where it crashed into the embankment.

Sam happened to be outside when the wreck occurred. She screamed in horror seeing her best friend spinning out of control. She frantically called 911 for assistance while trying to make her way over to Annabelle. Her legs would not work properly. The shock of seeing such an accident was too much for her.

Sirens broke through the night. Loud and annoying as they were, Sam was glad to see them. A crowd of onlookers gathered to see what had happened. Only three people knew who the car belonged to. Sam turned to look behind her in time to see Simone holding on to some stranger's car for support.

Fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars swarmed all over the scene. The driver of the truck was pulled from the wreckage of his vehicle. He was a bloody drunken mess. Sam ignored him and focused on the car across the street. The fire fighters used the Jaws of Life to cut Annabelle's broken and bleeding body from her car. Paramedics rushed over to her with a stretcher. Sam raced to the ambulance as the stretcher was being lifted into it. She couldn't speak. Shock was all over her face. The paramedics moved so she could hop inside the ambulance. The doors were shut, the sirens shrieked, the lights flashed, and they raced away into the night.

The paramedics frantically worked to save Annabelle's life. They hooked her up to a heart machine and started an IV in her arm. The line on the monitor kept a steady up and down motion showing Annabelle's heartbeat. Annabelle's eyes were shut. Sam could see her leg and arm were broken. She could see where Annabelle had the airbag explode against her and left burn marks on her face from the impact. The seat belt had left a mark on the side of her neck.

Sam watched the monitor again and to her horror the up and down motion started slowing down. Annabelle's blood pressure and pulse numbers started lowering at an alarming rate.

"She's crashing! We're losing her!" screamed one of the paramedics.

"Give her an amp of epi! Charge those paddles to 200!" the other one screamed moving into position.

"Annabelle! No! No!" Sam screamed as the monitor show a steady line. A monotous tone emitted from the machine. The numbers were all saying zero. Annabelle was gone.

A/N: I hope no one hates me for the way this ended! Feel free to leave feedback! Much love!


End file.
